La spécieuse Luna Mula
by DeesseMew
Summary: SEQUELLE Luna Mula Hermione est censée partir en vacances avec ses parents durant les fètes de Noel mais ils ne viendront jamais la chercher à la gare.A la place,elle se retrouve à passer ces moments privilégiés avec son mâitre des potions. SSHG
1. « Froid hivernal»

_Auteur _: OK. Au lieu de faire un épilogue sur Luna Mula pourquoi ne pas faire une séquelle tout simplement ? Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment "fini" entre ses deux tourtereaux( et pas fini de les torturer, bouahahhahaah tousse). Et comme le "thème de la fic" Luna Mula était terminée, la fic devait se terminer par la même occasion. Pour ceux qui debarqueraient je vous conseille de filer sur Luna Mula et de revenir après ici sinon vous risquerez de pas comprendre XD" Enfin bon faites comme bon vous semblera.

Donc me revoila donc avec une nouvelle fic. Enfin nouvelle, plutot une suite de la fic Hermione x Rogue. 

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : spécieux (donc le masculin de spécieuse) veut dire : se dit de ce qui n'a qu'une apparence de  
vérité, mais est susceptible de tromper.

Chronologiquement parlant, elle a lieu deux mois après. Comme toujours bonne lecture même si dans ce chapitre on est pas encore trop immergés dans l'action.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : « Froid hivernal»

Hermione Granger traînait une grosse valise depuis le dortoir des filles. Une écharpe rouge et or autour du cou, des moufles pendant à ses manches, une veste bien chaude et des bottes hautes, elle arpentait les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la Grande salle. Elle y trouva Ron et Ginny entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà sur le quai de la gare pour retourner à Londres. Peu d'élèves étaient restés cette année-là à l'école pour les vacances de Noël. Seuls les Weasleys dont les parents étaient partis voir leur fils Charlie en Roumanie et quelques élèves de premières années étaient restés chez les Gryffondors. Et peut-être Harry Potter aussi. Hermione salua ses amis d'une voix essoufflée :

« Salut Ron ! Salut Ginny ! »

Les deux rouquins levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes pour saluer à leur tour Hermione. Ginny afficha un sourire malicieux :

« Tu ne restes pas pour les vacances ? S'enquit elle tandis que Ron se versait du jus de citrouille.

- Mes parents et moi allons skier en France pendant les vacances, répondit la jeune gryffondor. J'en profiterai pour réviser pour mes BUSES.

- On aurait parié que tu resterais pour... commença Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

- ...pour tu-sais-qui, finit Ginny dans un souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'elle et le professeur Rogue avaient une relation. Bien que la plupart des élèves n'y prêtassent plus attention – il fallait dire que personne se doutait qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble – ce n'était pas le cas du groupe fermé autour de Hermione. Cette dernière avait voulu les mettre au courant en cas de souci. Ron avait fait une mine de dégoût au début, mais avait fini– sous le regard tueur de sa petite soeur– par déclarer que si Hermione était heureuse alors pourquoi pas... mais qu'il ne savait pas s'il viendra au mariage ou pas. Ginny– qui après avoir rétorqué que le mariage n'était pas du tout prévu et que ce serait sans doute dans une dizaine d'année– avait simplement souhaité bon courage à Hermione et qu'elle était là pour des conseils. Hermione quant à elle se préoccupait plus de Harry que des autres, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle avait eu du mal à le trouver ce jour-là, assis sous un arbre dans le parc. Il avait les genoux relevés sur sa poitrine et il fixait un point loin devant lui. Hermione s'était assise à côté de lui et avait essayé de lui parler. Elle se souvenait de la scène comme si c'était hier ainsi que la tension qui en avait résulté :

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle, avait, elle dit d'un ton qui se voulait doux. »

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas semblé l'avoir remarqué. Sans perdre courage et patience, Hermione avait continué :

« Je sais..tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché ça, n'est ce pas ? Mais que voulais-tu que j'y fasse ? Je savais que tu allais mal le prendre et je ne savais pas comment te le dire !...et cette scène dans la bibliothèque... je veux dire... je veux qu'on oublie tout, ok ? »

Elle avait attendu une réponse. Dix minutes étaient passées quand le survivant avait enfin pris la parole, d'une voix cassée :

« Je ne veux pas oublier. Elle fait partie de mes cauchemars maintenant. Cela me change un peu de Voldemort qui me court après. »

Hermione n'avait pas su si elle aurait du rire ou pleurer de la réponse de son ami. Quoi qu'elle eût dû lui dire à ce moment-là, elle n'avait rien répondu et s'était contentée de regarder au loin avec lui pendant quelques instants. Le silence entre les deux n'avait été coupé qu'une fois que le jeune homme s'était éclairci la voix :

« Je..je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. C'est à _lui_ que j'en veux.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Il... je ne peux pas m'y faire. Il ne peut pas être aussi épris que toi que je..que tu es de lui. Tu comprends ?

- Est ce vraiment important ? Les sentiments ne se comparent pas. On aime ou l'on n'aime pas.

- Je..je veux juste ton bonheur, Hermione. Et ce n'est pas avec un mangemort que...que..

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, le visage blême. Il est de notre côté et Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Et je lui fais confiance. Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, Harry. Tu peux le haïr autant que tu le souhaites. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas à choisir entre lui et toi, tu comprends ? »

Le garçon n'avait rien répliqué à cela. Il s'était contenté de sourire avant de tendre les bras pour inviter Hermione dans une étreinte. Étreinte qu'elle avait acceptée. Pelotonnée contre lui, elle avait ajouté :

« Si je me trompe sur toutes les lignes avec lui, je... je ne sais pas si... enfin... C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela.

- Ça va te manquer les cours avec lui ? Avait demandé Harry sur le ton de la conversation. »

Hermione avait haussé les épaules :

« Pas vraiment. C'est un excellent professeur, je dois bien le reconnaître mais l'entendre toujours crier contre toi pour un oui ou pour un non m'exaspérait. Surtout avec le pauvre Neville. Et je n'aime pas trop mon nouveau professeur de potions. »

Le nouveau professeur de Hermione – un professeur particulier en fait – n'était nul autre que le Professeur Slughorn, l'ancien directeur de Serpentard et professeur des potions de Poudlard. Il avait accepté ce poste avec joie en visualisant les résultats qu'avait obtenus Hermione dans ce cours. Quand celle ci réussissait une potion, il s'extasiait sur la perfection qu'elle affichait. Ce qui était diamétralement opposé à ce que faisait le Professeur Rogue vis à vis d'Hermione. Au début, elle était flattée et rougissait mais maintenant, elle trouvait cela rébarbatif. De plus, pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur ses potions et devoirs, il baragouinait toujours quelque chose à propos des sorciers célèbres qu'il avait eu comme élève. Hermione acquiesçait par politesse mais n'en était pas moins ennuyée. Elle avait cours des potions en même temps que les autres élèves de son année mais dans un autre cachot : plus étroits et moins éclairé – si cela était possible. Le premier jour de ses cours particuliers, Hermione avait du préparé un élixir d'intelligence. Une potion horriblement difficile à préparer pour une élève de cinquième année mais fidèle à sa réputation, la jeune fille avait réussi parfaitement. Le professeur Slughorn avait admiré la potion d'un blanc nacré en félicitant une dizaine de fois la jeune fille non sans oublier d'ajouter que le Professeur Rogue avait fait du bon travail avec elle et qu'il espérait - bien que Slughorn fut le professeur des Potions de Rogue dans le temps – égaler son ancien élève avec Hermione. Cette dernière avait soupiré et espéré que le cours se termine très vite. Le premier lundi de cours de Potions, Hermione était sorti du cachot de Slughorn pour aller retrouver le Professeur Rogue dans son bureau après ses cours. Elle était passée devant son ancienne classe et avait jeté un coup d'oeil dans le dit cachot. La classe de cinquième année n'était pas encore sortie. Neville avait visiblement fait explosé son chaudron, répandant un liquide couleur orange très pétillant d'une consistance tout proche de la peinture dans toute la classe. Certains élèves étaient tachetés de la tête au pied. Le professeur Rogue quant à lui était d'un noir parfait. Hermione avait du réprimer un fou rire en voyant la tête de Malefoy couvert d'orange luisant. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient pas. Quand Ron fut sorti du cachot, elle l'avait attrapé pour lui demander des explications. Ron avait soupiré que Neville avait encore raté sa potion et qu'il avait paniqué. Comme Hermione n'était plus là pour l'aider, il était complètement perdu. Harry quant à lui n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient sortis du cachot tachetés de la tête au pied, laissant derrière eux des traces orangées. La jeune fille s'était battue à corps et à cri contre le fou rire qui grandissait en elle. Quand le Professeur Rogue fut sorti enfin du cachot, il lui avait lancé un regard noir :

« Et cela vous amuse, Miss Granger ? Avait il dit d'une voix douce. »

Hermione avait laissé s'échapper des gloussements. Son professeur quant à lui s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pauvre Neville, avait elle murmuré en voyant le maître des potions refermer son cachot.

- « Pauvre Neville » oui, « Pauvre Professeur Rogue » non, avait il maugréé redoublant le fou rire de la jeune fille. Heureusement, la potion se volatilisera d'elle-même. On ne peut pas la laver avec un « récurvite ». Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris... »

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du Serpentard, ils avaient continué à discuter. Hermione avait parlé du professeur des potions qu'elle avait maintenant. Il était évident qu'elle ne l'aimait pas même s'il la flattait la plupart du temps. Le professeur Rogue n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

La gryffondor prit place à côté de Ginny, calant sa valise contre le banc :

« Vous pouvez dire au revoir à Harry de ma part ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Il est sans doute au terrain de Quidditch, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Ou bien à la bibliothèque non ?

- Non, j'ai été là-bas et sur le terrain aussi. Bon, je vais être en retard, murmura Hermione en se relevant. Joyeux Noël ! »

Les deux rouquins souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances à Hermione tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la grande salle. Elle laissa sa valise dans le hall d'entré et prit la direction des cachots. Elle consulta sa montre : il lui restait un bon quart d'heure. Elle n'allait tout de même pas partir sans lui avoir dit au revoir ? Elle aurait préféré rester à l'école pour passer du temps avec lui. Mais elle avait déjà prévu de partir avec ses parents depuis le début de l'année. Ce n'était pas si grave. L'année prochaine peut-être ? Elle descendit les escaliers menant au cachot d'un pas plutôt enjoué. Il faisait horriblement froid dans cette partie du château à cause de l'hiver. Il n'y avait pas de décoration de Noël comparé aux autres couloirs. Tout était aussi froid et sans vie que les précédents mois. Elle bifurqua à un croisement et continua sa route en triturant son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau si familier, elle frappa par trois fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle en attendant une réponse. Elle compta les dalles devant elle et quand elle arriva au chiffre cinq, elle entendit un « entrez » monocorde. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma derrière elle. La pièce était faiblement éclairée et avait ses habituels bocaux et potions posés ci et là sur des étagères. Le professeur Rogue était penché sur son bureau, - ou plutôt - sur une pile de devoirs. Il leva les yeux vers elle, le visage impassible :

« Tu ne devais pas prendre le Poudlard Express ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Si mais..il me reste du temps avant d'aller à la gare de Pré-au-lard. ... onc heu...je suis venue te souhaiter de bonnes vacances, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant du bureau. »

Il cligna des yeux et replongea dans la correction des devoirs. Hermione scruta les alentours du bureau sans vraiment regarder, les jambes plaquées contre le coté du bureau. Elle tapota du bout des doigts sur celui-ci avant de se retourner vers le professeur de potions, impassible et concentré sur les parchemins. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour lire le nom et l'intitulé du devoir. À sa grande surprise c'était les devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Lupin était encore trop faible de la pleine lune de la veille pour corriger sans doute. Le professeur Rogue en était aux quatrièmes années et – vu ses traits rouges sur la plupart des réponses - se demandait comment une bande de cornichons pareils était arrivé en quatrième année. Mêmes pour Hermione, les réponses données étaient mauvaises sur toutes les lignes. Une « manticor » par exemple n'était pas une mante religieuse d'Afrique du nord. Ou un « serpencendre » n' était pas du tout un serpent fait de cendre. La jeune fille passa ses minuscules bras autour du cou du professeur, posant sa tête sur son épaule droite. Le sorcier grommela quelque chose et continua ses corrections. Hermione pouvait sentir l'odeur rassurante du serpentard ainsi que les muscles de son bras droit bouger au rythme des ratures et changement de parchemin. La Gryffondor sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le nez et elle sursauta légèrement : une plume ?

« Tu vas manquer ton train, murmura le serpentard en rabaissant la plume sur le parchemin devant lui.

- Moui, fit Hermione en s'étirant. »

Elle lui sourit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue et de se diriger vers la porte. Le professeur la suivit du regard :

« Passe de bonnes vacances, souhaita-t-il. »

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna, souriante :

« Passe de bonnes vacances, répéta-t-elle. »

Hermione entassa sa valise dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Elle prit place sur la banquette dans l'autre sens du train, sortit son livre sur les runes et se mit à lire. Deux autres élèves de Serdaigles de deuxième années prirent place en face d'elle sans la déranger. Dehors, le brouillard matinal semblait persister. Un long manteau blanc avait enveloppé Poudlard et ses alentours. Un Noël blanc. Les parents d'Hermione devaient l'attendre à la gare de Londres. Après cela ils iront prendre l'avion pour la station de ski en France. Dieu comment Hermione était impatiente. Elle détestait le ski. Elle n'acheta rien à la dame aux bonbons du train et continua sa lecture. Elle se demandait tandis que les runes lui semblaient de plus en plus compliquées à mesure que son attention baissait ce que faisait son professeur de potions. Non pas Slughorn mais le Professeur Rogue. Tout ces devoirs à corriger...Elle regrettait presque d'avoir allongé son devoir pour le cours de Lupin. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment les élèves de quatrième année avaient pu donner des réponses aussi stupides. Elle était persuadée que c'était des élèves de Poufsouffle – maison réputée pour ses cancres mais les élèves y étaient gentils et appréciables - et qu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert un seul livre. En repensant au directeur de Serpentard, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un poids sur le coeur. Elle aurait pu rester à poudlard et passer une partie de ses vacances avec lui au lieu de faire la pitre sur de la neige en montagne. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cette possibilité le jour où elle avait noté son nom sur la liste des élèves qui ne restaient pas pour Noël. Une pensée lui vint aussi à l'esprit : devait elle envoyer un cadeau de Noël au professeur Rogue ? Est ce que lui le ferait ? Et que devait elle envoyer exactement ? Un livre ? Quel livre n'avait-il pas lu ? Que lisait-il exactement à part des livres sur les plantes, potions et autres créatures magiques ? La jeune fille referma son livre sur ses genoux, mit son coude sur la fenêtre, y posa la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Les deux autres élèves de Serdaigles s'étaient endormis sur la banquette en face d'elle. Un cadeau...Une potion ? Non, ce serait idiot. Un parfum ? Non, il sentait assez bon comme cela. Un livre? Mais un livre sur quoi ? Les potions ? Les monstres ? L'histoire de la magie? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour déterminer ses goûts. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours vu avant de le connaître plus intimement comme une personne aimant les potions et la magie noire. Elle se souvint alors de la caresse de la plume sur son nez. Une plume neuve ? Non, celle qu'il utilisait semblait en bon état. Elle savait déjà les cadeaux pour ses autres amis. Pour Ginny par exemple, elle avait acheté durant le dernier week-end au pré au lard une boite de maquillage très discret. Pour Ron, elle lui avait acheté une boite de force et attrapes de chez Zonko. Pour Harry, elle aurait réussi à dénicher une réplique miniature de l'Eclaire de Feu. Elle avait même fait un cadeau pour le Professeur Dumbledore – pour le remercier de son aide durant les deux derniers mois – une boite de chaussettes aux couleurs de Poudlard. On offrait toujours des livres au directeur et cela l'ennuyait. Elle eut une idée. Si le Professeur Rogue recevait la même chose : livres, plumes ou autre. Elle pouvait trouver quelque chose de bien originale. Avait-Il un hibou? Un chat ? Un crapaud ? Ou peut-être une nouvelle cape noire ? Quand ses parents la prendront sur le quai de la gare, elle ne disposera qu'une heure et demi pour boucler ses achats de noël. Une heure et demie pour trouver le cadeau idéal. Elle ouvrit de nouveau son livre comme si la réponse à sa question s'y trouvait quelque part. Elle ne devait peut-être pas lui faire de cadeau. Le Lui fera-t-il ? Elle soupira une seconde fois et replongea son attention sur le chapitre quinze de son livre des runes. Elle trouvera bien quelque chose en se promenant au chemin de traverse. Une nouvelle baguette ?...Non, c'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier et pas l'inverse. C'était si compliqué...

Le poudlard express arriva en gare en crachant des tonnes de fumées. Hermione Granger mit pierre à terre en tirant sa grosse valise derrière elle. Les parents des élèves de Poudlard attendaient leur progénitures un peu partout. Ils portaient pour la plupart des grandes capes de fourrures ou des manteaux d'hivers Moldus. Tirant sa valise avec ses deux mains, elle scruta les environs a la recherche de ses parents. Elle fit deux fois le tour du quai avant de passer la barrière magique au cas où ses parents seraient du coté Moldu. Elle déposa sa valise contre un banc et arpenta les quais de nouveau. Elle consulta sa montre tout en empruntant un escalier pour se retrouver sur un autre quai. Elle était légèrement en retard donc ils devaient être là quelque part. Elle rejoignit sa valise et s'assit sur le banc qui se trouvait près de la barrière magique. Si ses parents passaient la barrière, elle les verrait forcément. Il faisait glacial et de la buée sortait de ses narines et de sa bouche quand elle expirait. Elle enfourcha ses moufles, se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. Après quelques minutes, elle les enfouit entre ses jambes. Elle se mit à observer les voyageurs qui allaient et venaient sur le quai de la gare. Ses parents ne semblaient pas être de la partie. Elle consulta de nouveau sa montre avant d'enfouir de nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses. Ils étaient en retard de deux heures maintenant. Encore une demi-heure et ils rateraient leur avion. Hermione remarqua une cabine téléphonique plus loin. Elle se leva, jeta un oeil derrière elle : un agent de sécurité arpentait le quai. Si quelqu'un essayait de lui voler sa valise, il le verrait certainement. Elle marcha rapidement vers la cabine téléphonique, prit le combiné entre ses doigts gelés et composa le numéro du cabinet médical de ses parents. Après une quinzaine de sonneries, elle en conclut qu'ils n'étaient pas au travail. Elle composa un autre numéro, chez elle cette fois ci. Vingt sonnerie dans le vide et elle raccrocha. Bon sang, où étaient ils ? La jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être étaient-ils partis sans elle pour le ski? Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'elle préférait rester réviser à Poudlard pour ses BUSE? Non, elle avait bien précisé au début de l'année qu'elle partirait avec eux. Alors que faisaient-ils ? Etait il possible qu'ils eussent un accident de voiture en plein Londres ? Après tout il avait neigé et cela devait être une vraie patinoire dehors.

Hermione décida que le soir venu, elle irait à pied jusqu'à chez elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir oubliée ! Quand le soleil se coucha à l'horizon pour baigner le ciel de ses rayons orangés, la jeune Gryffondor se releva du banc toute grelottante et se mit en route non sans avoir réessayé d'appeler ses parents par deux fois sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Elle habitait à une heure de la gare. Super. Elle maudit le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie pour alléger sa valise ou même transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Elle se promit de passer le permis dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'aimait pas trop les rues de Londres le soir. Comme toute grande ville, il y avait des gens malsains et pas fréquentables. Se souvenant des grandes voiries à prendre, la jeune fille marcha d'un pas rapide vers les rues qui menaient jusqu'à chez elle. Elle changea plusieurs fois de main. Sa valise devenait de plus en plus lourde et le temps ne se réchauffait pas. La jeune fille s'arrêta près d'un café qui proposait des crêpes et des gaufres chaudes à emporter. Elle sauta sur l'occasion et en acheta quatre de chaque. Elle mangea une crêpe chocolatée tout en bifurquant sur une des dernières rues qui menaient jusqu'à chez elle. Quand elle eut englouti sa dernière gaufre, elle tourna sur la dernière rue. Celle-ci était lugubre et silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas de circulation et le brouillard se levait. On ne voyait plus à deux mètres et les lampadaires de la rue ne daignaient pas s'allumer. La jeune fille soupira et se convainquit qu'elle n'était pas très loin de chez elle. Elle changea une dernière fois de main en secouant celle engourdie quand elle arriva devant une petite maison pittoresque aux murs nacrés. Les stores étaient baissés et aucune voiture n'attendait devant le garage. La jeune fille gravit les marches qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée et sonna. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa cette fois ci. Toujours aucun bruit. Elle consulta sa montre : vingt-deux heures. C'était impossible. Où étaient ils ? Elle s'assit sur les marches, se pliant légèrement pour enfouir ses mains entre ses cuisses pour les réchauffer. Évidemment elle ne possédait aucun double de clef sur elle et les voisins ne pouvaient rien y faire non plus. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était attendre. Ils finiront bien par revenir à un moment ou un autre. La jeune fille fut prise de panique : et s'ils étaient déjà partis en vacances en pensant que leur fille unique avait préféré rester à Poudlard ? Hermione ne pouvait pas retourner à l'école avant une semaine au moins et elle ne connaissait personne dans la rue qui pouvait l'accueillir un moment. Que devait-elle faire ? Prévenir la police moldu qu'elle ne savait pas où aller car ses parents étaient introuvables ?

Elle éternua et entendit par la même occasion un hululement près d'elle. Elle leva la tête et perchée sur un lampadaire devant elle une chouette lapone l'observait. La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant d'éternuer de nouveau. Il manquait plus que ça. Elle devait avoir attrapé froid. La chouette se posa près de la jeune fille et lui tendit gracieusement une de ses pattes. La gryffondor plissa les yeux en découvrant une lettre attachée. Elle la déroula doucement avant que la chouette n'alla se poser de nouveau sur le lampadaire attendant sans doute une réponse avant de repartir. La jeune fille examina la lettre. Elle était jaunâtre et ressemblait à celle de Poudlard. Elle la retourna pour lire le destinataire : « Hermione Granger, assise sur le perron de sa demeure ». La jeune fille éclata presque de rire en se demandant comment l'encre magique avait deviné où elle se trouvait mais quatre année– et bientôt cinq – lui avaient appris que la magie étonnait toujours. Elle souffla sur ses mains emmitouflées dans les gants pour les réchauffer quelque peu. Elle regrettait ses fidèles flammes bleues enfermées dans un bocal. Un petit feu de camp portable cela était très utile surtout dans la neige, le froid et le vent.

« Heureusement, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant délicatement l'enveloppe. Il n'y a pas de tempête de neige. »

Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture étroite mais nette du Professeur Rogue. Une vague de chaleur l'imprégna et ce fut bien plus efficace qu'une ridicule flamme bleue transportable.

« _Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé partir sans te 'souhaiter de bonnes vacances de noël'. La pile de devoirs non corrigée de Lupin était aussi impressionnante qu'exaspérante. »_

C'était vrai que la jeune fille avait imaginé qu'il…se montrerait plus affectueux avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte deux semaines. Elle continua sa lecture sans prêter attention à la chouette qui se lavait les plumes d'un geste las.

« …_Et j'aurais fini plutôt si quelqu'un ne s'était pas entêté pour rédiger quatre mètres vingt de parchemins sur les dragons et la propriété de leurs écailles alors que le Professeur Lupin n'en avait demandé qu'un mètre trente._

_Je ne vise personne. »_

La gryffondor gloussa. De la culpabilité passagère lui titilla le cœur, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« _Je partirai de Poudlard demain à l'aube. Je ne reste pas à l'école cette année-ci. Si tu n'es pas encore partie pour je ne sais quel horizon, pourquoi ne pas venir prendre un thé chez moi au chaud ? »_

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était le dernier mot qui psychologiquement l'avait rendu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et une chaleur agréable se rependait maintenant rapidement dans tout son corps.

_« J'espère que tu es bien arrivée chez toi et que cette idiote de chouette t'a trouvé. _

_S.Rogue »_

Le sentiment de panique et d'abandon qu'avait ressenti la jeune fille durant un long moment seule dans cette rue s'étaient dissipés comme par enchantement. Elle se sentait planer. Elle ouvrit d'un geste maladroit sa valise et en dénicha une longue plume, un livre, un parchemin et un encrier. Elle cala le livre sur ses genoux pour faire un appui. Elle y déposa le parchemin qu'elle déroula doucement. Elle mit entre ses dents la plume et ouvrit d'une main tremblante le pot d'encre. Elle trempa délicatement la plume dans l'encre noire et se mit à écrire.

Ecrire quoi ?

Elle releva la tête du parchemin. Par quoi devait-elle commencer. Elle ne lui avait jamais écrit jusque là. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se mit à griffonner des phrases par-ci par-là. Après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire un brouillon avant.

« _Je serai ravie de prendre le thé avec toi. »_

Elle ne s'y habituera jamais à le tutoyer. C'était quelque chose de très étrange. Évidemment en classe ou en couloir, elle ne le tutoyait pas du tout. C'était comme une marque entre eux. Quelque chose de profondément intime, on pouvait le dire.

« _ Ta chouette m'a trouvée sur le perron de la maison. Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés. »_

Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la dernière phrase. Devait elle lui dire qu'elle attendait dans le froid ? Pourquoi lui cacherait elle ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter ? De toute manière ses parents allaient bientôt arrivés. Normalement.

« _Elle n'a pas l'air ravi de se trouver dans le froid et la neige. Normalement je devais partir cet après-midi pour la France mais visiblement notre voyage sera retardé de plusieurs jours. Nous pourrons en profiter pour nous voir à ce moment-là. »_

_  
_Que devait elle ajouter à la fin ? Amoureusement,Hermione ? Sincèrement,Hermione ? « Avec mes salutations distinguées », Hermione ? La chouette hulula d'impatience :

« Oh tais toi, toi ! lança Hermione sur un air de reproche. »

Elle gratta un rapide « Hermione » en bas de page et regarda le dessus du parchemin. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle ne connaissait pas – ou ne s'en rappelait pas du tout – le prénom du Professeur Rogue. Elle se souvenait que cela avait une consistance comme le prénom du parrain de Harry. Elle jeta un œil à la signature en bas du parchemin. « S.Rogue ». Cela commençait avec un S comme pour Sirius. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom jusqu'à maintenant. Comment avait elle réussi ce miracle ? C'était impossible. Elle devait le savoir. C'était quelque part dans sa mémoire entre deux livres qu'elle avait lu sans doute. Elle porta ses poings sur les tempes :

« Réfléchis ! réfléchis ! répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. Sirius... Sirthus ? Non… Ser… Serbus ! ... NON… Ser... Sartius… Sarius…Senius…Silitus…mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi…Sirmus..sirvus.. »

Elle eut la conviction que si son professeur avait été là devant elle, soit il aurait éclaté de rire en voyant la mine paniquée de la jeune fille à ne plus dénicher une information soit il se serait simplement vexé. La jeune fille soupira, se tapant du bout des doigts son front comme pour faire sortir l'information de sa tête ou simplement mélanger ses neurones. Comment vouliez-vous qu'elle réfléchisse dans le froid le plus prenant ? Rougissante plus que jamais, la jeune fille griffonna deux mots au-dessus de son texte et roula son parchemin. La chouette lapone claqua du bec et se posa près d'Hermione et lui tendit sa patte. La Gryffondor enroula le parchemin entour du membre de l'animal en tremblant tellement que la chouette hulula de protestation. L'animal s'en vola en laissant une Hermione aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle se recroquevilla,cachant une partie de son visage dans son écharpe. Ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Elle en était certaine. Alors pourquoi paniquait-elle autant ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ses parents de ne pas être ponctuel et peut-être que le mauvais temps avait eu raison de leur vieille voiture et qu'ils attendaient du secours, eux aussi dans le froid ? Par Merlin, c'était dans ces cas pareils qu'elle regrettait que ses géniteurs n'eussent pas la dernière technologie avec eux. À savoir un « téléphone portable ». Comme cela qu'ils fussent en voiture ou chez eux, elle aurait pu les joindre facilement. La jeune fille se promit de leur en faire part une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés. Elle éternua de nouveau. Si elle survivait à la pneumonie qui lui tendait les bras.

Elle éternua une troisième fois.Une voix s'éleva près d'elle dans un souffle :

« À tes souhaits. »

Elle sursauta et réprima un petit cri. Adossé contre la rampe du perron, le Professeur Rogue la jaugeait, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. L'écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard était enroulée par deux fois autour de son cou.

_«_Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à sa droite. J'ai transplané après avoir eu ta lettre.

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, non ? Murmura Hermione d'une voix incertaine, le visage à demi caché dans son écharpe.

- Non, je me suis assez éloigné pour, expliqua le maître des potions en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules. »

Hermione se sentit à nouveau rougir et se pelotonna conter le serpentard. Elle cala sa tête sur son épaule et sous son menton tandis que ses jambes se plièrent en dessous des siennes. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela sans bouger, sans parler. Le silence fut brisé qu'au moment où Hermione éternua derechef.

« Je crois que j'ai chopé mon compte…chuchota-t-elle. »

Le directeur des Serpentard lui massa l'épaule avant de souffler d'une voix doucereuse :

« Je ne crois pas que tes parents reviendront pour le moment. Ils n'étaient pas censés aller quelque part avant de venir te chercher à la gare ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit, le visage contre le torse du sorcier. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque visite chez un membre de leur famille et même si ç avait été le cas, ils l'auraient prévenue du possible retard. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas du tout.

« Non, répondit doucement Hermione. Ils sont très rarement en retard. – Elle éternua une nouvelle fois - je vais finir par…

- Attraper une pneumonie oui. Il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici. »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main– qu'elle accepta – pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. La jeune fille tremblait de froid ou peut-être de.. ? Elle se demandait si la chaleur qu'elle ressentait était due à la proximité avec son professeur ou bien à la fièvre qui la guettait. Elle avait l'impression que ses pieds étaient devenus des glaçons tandis que son cou et son visage un véritable volcan. Si elle s'écoutait, elle enlèverait son gros manteau d'Hiver sur le champ. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer par le nez ; et les bouffées d'air chaud qu'elle rejetait se matérialisaient devant son visage en une buée indistincte. Il manquait plus que cela…qu'elle tombât malade le premier jour de vacances. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le professeur Rogue mit la paume de sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. Cette dernière frissonna à son contact. Il déplaça la main sur sa joue gauche, plissant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Hermione sentait sa peau bouillir sous la paume de son Professeur :

« Tu as de la fièvre, dit-il simplement. »

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sur ses jambes ou rester tout simplement éveillée. Elle frissonnait des pieds à la tête. Il la prit délicatement contre lui, calant le visage de la jeune fille sur son épaule. Elle respirait toujours par la bouche, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : dormir. Quelques heures passées dans le froid et Hermione Granger était fiévreuse. Elle sentit que son professeur cherchait quelque chose dans une des poches de sa robe. Après quelques secondes, il exprima un air frustré :

« Évidemment je n'ai rien sur moi contre la fièvre. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là à attendre les parents d'Hermione qui ne semblaient pas vouloir venir. Les heures passaient très vite et ce froid hivernal risquait d'aggraver l'état de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière commençait à avoir l'estomac retourné. La nausée, super. Elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et un bras lui élancer la taille. Elle éternua une nouvelle fois avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte.

« Je dois rester ici au cas où ils…rentreraient, murmura-t-elle, la voix prise.

- Avec de la fièvre, par ce froid et le temps qui risque de se dégrader en blizzard ? fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

- Je me sens très bien, affirma Hermione plus que pour elle-même que pour convaincre son Professeur. Je…j'ai juste un peu chaud c'est tout. »

Il la considéra un moment, un sourire crispé aux lèvres :

« Un peu chaud ? Vous êtes brûlante, Miss Granger, dit il d'un ton sec. »

Il avait repris son ton professoral. La jeune fille sut à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de quitter le perron de la maison de ses parents. Mais pour aller où exactement ? Elle ne connaissait personne dans la rue qui pouvait l'héberger un moment pour attendre l'arrivée de ses géniteurs.

« Et je ne tiens pas à vous laisser ici dans le froid, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

- D'accord ! d'accord ! fit Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

- Ou vous préférez vous transformer en glaçon ?

- J'ai dit : d'accord, répéta la jeune fille. Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Personne de ma famille n'habite dans les environs et vous savez pertinemment bien que je suis d'ascendance moldus. »

Ils avaient recommencé à se vouvoyer….Pour le moment en tout cas. À chaque fois que ce phénomène apparaissait entre eux en intimité, la jeune fille avait remarqué qu'ils finissaient par se disputer. C'était comme si le « Vous » était un signal d'alarme de tensions entre les deux tourtereaux. Cela leur permettait de peser leur mot pour ne pas dire des choses blessantes ou qu'ils regretteraient le lendemain

_Se cacher derrière une politesse hypocrite pour éviter de faire mal à l'être aimé_.

« Est-ce la fièvre qui vous empêche de réfléchir, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acariâtre.

- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Vous m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'ici.

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser là en sachant que vous risquez d'attraper froid.

- Et bien vous voyez, malgré votre présence : _ j'ai attrapé froid. »_

Le Professeur des potions leva les yeux au ciel en inspirant profondément. Il sembla prier le ciel de lui donner la patience nécessaire pour supporter la jeune fille. Cette dernière éternua pour la dixième fois de la soirée au moins.

« Hermione, soyez raisonnable, souffla-t-il plus doucement. Vous êtes souffrante et je ne peux vous laisser dans ce froid à attendre vos parents.

- Si je pars, ils vont se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas là, marmonna la jeune fille en frissonnant.

- Excusez- moi, jeune fille, mais ceux qui doivent se demander qui n'est pas là ou non, c'est plutôt nous. Vos parents devaient venir vous récupérer à la gare, chose qu'ils n'ont pas faite. Donc, cela vous laisse le choix de partir d'ici ou de rester à faire le pied de grue quitte à choper une pneumonie carabinée. Maintenant cessez de faire votre entêtée. »

La Gryffondor acquiesça doucement en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle avait juste peur que ses parents s'inquiètent de son absence. Et où ira t elle ?

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Non, quand même pas ?_

Elle leva timidement le visage vers son Professeur. Ce dernier rompit la distance entre eux. La jeune fille sursauta et se contracta légèrement. Elle retint son souffle tandis que le sorcier lui caressa délicatement la langue avec la sienne. La jeune fille lui élança le cou, répondant à sa caresse. Elle réprima un gémissement quand elle n'eut plus de souffle. Elle se détacha de lui, haletante et rougissante. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur le front de la jeune fille avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle tremblait légèrement. Sa fièvre persistait.

« …Où dois je aller maintenant ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Chez moi, répondit le sorcier dans un souffle. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sentant le sang afflué à ses joues, la rendant encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était si cela était tout de même possible.

« Chez…chez…bredouilla-t-elle. Je..enfin…c'est…

- Oui ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Ce n'est…

- Je ne cache ni monstre ni poison chez moi.

- Je sais mais…

- Si tu préfères rester ici à attendre dans le froid tes parents, libre à toi.

- Non enfin…c'est gentil. »

Elle lui sourit timidement avant d'éternuer. Le sorcier soupira :

« Je te donnerai un remède efficace une fois là-bas. Accroche-toi à moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers les siens, incertaine. S'accrocher mais pourquoi ?

« Je vais nous faire transplaner jusqu'à chez moi. C'est le meilleur moyen. Je n'habite pas tout près de chez toi, dit il en répondant à la question silencieuse de la jeune fille.

- Transplaner ? répéta-t-elle. Mais…je n'ai pas le permis.

- Il ne faut pas avoir de permis pour s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui transplane. Il suffit que tu ne me lâches pas le bras. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, l'air anxieux. Elle n'avait encore jamais transplané de sa vie. Et, selon ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres sur le phénomène, cela pouvait paraître très désagréable. Et si elle se retrouvait désarticulée ? Une jambe par ci une jambe par là ?...Non, il savait ce qu'il faisait sinon il ne l'aurait pas proposé même si la maison se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. Du moins, elle le croyait fermement.  
Elle agrippa délicatement le bras gauche de son professeur tandis que le bras droit de celui-ci s'accrochait à la malle de la demoiselle.

« Ferme les yeux et ne lâche pas mon bras… »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Quelques secondes peut-être. Elle sentit une sensation nauséeuse l'envahir. Elle se força à ne pas lâcher prise et quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, elle leva timidement un œil. Elle se détacha de son professeur pour scruter les alentours.

Ils se trouvaient dans une rue mal éclairée par des lampadaires sals ou hors service. Chaque maison semblait être mangé par les ténèbres et même cette lumière pâle que reflétait la pleine lune en ce temps hivernal ne pouvait les éclairer.

« Désolé, je n'ai jamais réussi à bien pratiquer le transplanage d'escorte, murmura une voix derrière elle. Il nous faut encore descendre la rue et on y sera. »

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête avant de commencer à marcher dans la rue étroite. Elle se retint de jeter un œil a chaque recoin de la rue. Tout était si sinistre. Sans y prêter attention, elle n'avait pas lâcher le bras de son professeur.

Quelques minutes avaient passés quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite maison retranchée du maître des potions. Sous l'épaisse obscurité de la nuit, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à bien la distinguer. Elle reconnut quelques formes proches de celle de ses parents. Sur le perron, le serpentard lâcha la valise de la jeune fille avant d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour un « Lumos ». Il fouilla une de ses poches et en sortit une petite clef. Hermione, intriguée, se demanda pourquoi il ne fermait pas la porte avec un sortilège.

« Il y a beaucoup de Moldus dans ma rue, expliqua-t-il en enfonçant la clef dans la serrure. Même s'il m'arrive d'utiliser la magie chez moi, je ne tiens pas à l'exposer devant les habitants de cette impasse.

- Tu connais certaines choses sur les moldus ? s'enquit Hermione, fascinée. »

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il venait d'une noble famille de sorciers comme les Black ou les Weasleys.

« Mon père était moldu, répondit doucement le professeur Rogue en ouvrant la porte. Rentre. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle pénétra dans un hall d'entrer plutôt quelconque dont le parquet grinçait sous ses pas. Il y avait un escalier sur sa droite et une table contre le mur en face avec un téléphone moldu. Au fond, elle pouvait distinguer un semblant de salon. Il régnait dans la maison une odeur de renfermée ce qui semblait normale vu que le professeur n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de revenir chez lui durant l'année scolaire. Malgré sa fièvre, la jeune fille remarquait qu'il faisait très froid dans la maison. Elle se frottait machinalement le bras droit pour se réchauffer. Le professeur de Poudlard referma la porte derrière lui et alluma quelques lumières d'un coup de baguette. La jeune fille fut quelque peu éblouie par la clarté si soudaine. La faible lumière, qui se projetait ci et là dans la pièce, n'embellissait pas les lieux. Elle semblait les adoucir, les rendant moins sinistre. La gryffondor essayait de se convaincre qu'a la lumière du jour, la maison devait être très…charmante.

Le serpentard dépassa la jeune fille pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine, faisant voleter sa cape noire derrière lui. Hermione continuait à se frotter le bras droit tout en suivant le plafond du regard. Rien d'extraordinaire. Il était blanc et parsemé de fissures diverses. Le papier peint était verdâtre et ancien. Le plancher était gondolé par endroits et avait besoin d'un coup de vernis. Elle resta quelques instants dans le hall avant de marcher timidement vers le salon. Elle fut surprise d'observer une multitude de bibliothèque placés contre les murs du fond. Entre deux grandes armoires se trouvait un petit espace pour un feu ouvert. Sans doute pour le cas où la poudre de cheminette était requise. Hermione baissa les yeux sur le sol. Tout comme le hall, il n'était fait que de plancher légèrement gondolé. Sur le coté a droite de la pièce une porte en bois menant sans doute à la cuisine. Au centre de la pièce, deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse en bois. L'éclairage de la pièce était maintenu par des bougies placées ci et là sur les armoires et une vieille lampe au plafond qui frémissait dangereusement. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Elle resta quelques instants au centre de la pièce, observant les alentours avec politesse. Le professeur Rogue sortit enfin de la cuisine avec un verre en main. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui ;un sourire timide illuminait son visage. Le sorcier tendit le récipient à la gryffondor :

« Pour tes éternuements et ta fièvre. Cette potion est assez efficace pour les états fébriles, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. »

La jeune fille prit le verre avec précaution. Le liquide qu'il contenait avec un aspect laiteux. Elle haussa les épaules et l'avala en une traite. Le goût âcre de la mixture envahit sa bouche la forçant à adopter une grimace.

« Erk ! protesta Hermione en faisant une mine de dégoût.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? fit il en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien, rien, assura la jeune fille. C'est juste répugnant.

- Au moins ta fièvre baissera. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, crispant son visage. Le goût répugnant ne voulait pas partir. Elle était rarement tombée malade durant son enfance. Et quand ses parents devaient lui donner des médicaments effervescents c'était la croix et la bannière pour lui faire avaler. Heureusement, le liquide laiteux n'était pas aussi infect que du polynectare. Le professeur Rogue prit place dans un fauteuil et passa ses mains sur son visage ridé. La jeune fille posa le verre sur le bord de la table et s'assit à coté du sorcier. Elle retira ses moufles et son écharpe et les déposa près d'elle. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le maître des potions brisa le silence dans un murmure, retirant les mains de son visage, les plaçant sur son genou:

« Tu n'as pas de la famille qui pourrait te dire où sont tes parents ? Un oncle ? Un parrain ? »

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Il y avait bien ses grands-parents maternels qui n'habitaient pas trop loin. Peut-être que ses parents étaient chez eux.

« Mes grands-parents, répondit elle. Je peux peut-être leur demander. »

Il écarta les bras comme pour dire « vas y ».

« Le téléphone est dans l'entré, ajouta-t-il.

- Merci, murmura la jeune fille en se levant. »

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait une bonne mémoire des chiffres. Elle connaissait les numéros de sa famille sur les bouts des doigts même si elle ne les appelait pas trop souvent. Elle marcha doucement vers le hall d'entrer, décrocha le combiné du téléphone dont le son crépita légèrement et composa le numéro. Quatre sonneries retentirent avant que quelqu'un ne décrochât. C'était la grand-mère d'Hermione.

« C'est Hermione, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ha ! Ma chérie ! s'extasia au bout du fil la vieille femme. Comment c'est passé l'école ? »

Les grands-parents de Hermione ne savaient pas où allait leur petite-fille à l'école. En fait, ils ne se doutaient pas du tout qu'elle était une sorcière.

« Très bien, je t'assure, répondit la gryffondor. Je voulais savoir si maman et papa étaient passés chez toi ? »

Il eut un petit silence qui ne la rassura pas. La vieille femme répondit :

« Hum…ils sont passés ce matin puis ils sont partis à deux heures car ils devaient venir te chercher à la gare à quatre heures de l'après midi, il me semble non ?

- Oui mais…ils ne sont pas venus, expliqua la jeune fille en changeant le combiné d'oreille. J'ai attendu quatre heures sur le quai et…

- Quatre heures dans le froid ?!

- Oui mais ça va, je suis au chaud là, rassura-t-elle précipitamment. J'ai peur qu'ils aient eu un accident sur la route. »

Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour ses parents. Elle finissait par croire qu'il leur était vraiment arrivé quelque chose. Une mauvaise plaque de verglas et hop….

« Ils doivent être sur le chemin du retour. Tu connais ton père. Il aime être prudent.

- Il est presque minuit ! s'exclama Hermione. Même en roulant très doucement, ils auraient dû arriver. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Je vais téléphoner un peu partout. Ils se sont peut-être arrêtés quelque part pour la nuit. Ou bien ils sont partis au ski sans toi. Ils ne savaient pas si tu venais ou non. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit en venant.Je vais appeler l'hôtel où ils devaient descendre.

- Ok, souffla Hermione, limpide.

- À quel numéro je dois te rappeler ? »

Elle retint son souffle. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Elle murmura à sa grand-mère de patienter un moment avant de se retourner vers le salon. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle essaya une dernière fois de se souvenir du prénom du professeur. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de massacrer un peu plus le prénom du parrain de Harry, le professeur Rogue apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte. La jeune fille bredouilla quelque chose à propos du numéro de téléphone pour sa grand-mère. Le Serpentard griffonna sur un papier son propre numéro de téléphone et la jeune fille s'empressa d'en faire part à sa grand-mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas surtout, ils sont certainement pas loin. Je te re sonne dès que je le peux. »

Hermione raccrocha et soupira. En fait c'était tout à fait probable qu'ils se trouvaient aux skis s'ils pensaient qu'elle ne viendrait pas sur le quai de la gare. Le professeur Rogue jaugea la jeune fille :

« Alors ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ma grand-mère va appeler l'hôtel où mes parents sont sensés être murmura la jeune fille en se massant le bras droit. Ils m'ont simplement oubliée. »

Le sorcier habillé en noir ne fit aucun commentaire. Il retourna dans le salon, invitant la jeune fille à le rejoindre. Ils s'assirent de nouveau dans le fauteuil. D'un geste frêle de la baguette, le serpentard alluma le feu ouvert avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Hermione.

Les flammes donnaient un aspect quelque pu irréel à la pièce. Les ombres projetées sur les étagères et sur le sol, le crépitement du feu sur le bois sec. Et lovés l'un contre l'autre, deux amoureux fixaient un point devant eux.

« Severus. »

Hermione cligna les yeux et les leva vers son professeur. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Mon prénom est Severus, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. »

La jeune fille rougit. Elle était bien loin du compte. Elle gravit l'information d'une pierre blanche dans le creux de son cerveau tandis que son professeur lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Désolée….j'ai…enfin…je ne m'en rappelais plus vraiment…avoua Hermione en sentant le feu envahir de nouveau ses joues. Je savais que cela ressemblait à Sirius et… »

Le Professeur Rogue eut un sourire crispé :

« Ressemblait…oui…on peut dire cela…. »

La gryffondor déglutit avec peine. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Elle essaya de se rattraper :

« Juste…Que cela sonnait pareil..enfin presque, bredouilla-t-elle. »

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Il continua à la fixer d'un air impassible.

« Je sais,j'aurai dû _savoir _ que tu t'appelais _comme ça_,se défendit Hermione. Juste dans le froid et tout ça, j'avais du mal à remettre la main dessus.

- Je m'en doute bien, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Pas la peine de chercher à te justifier. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma presque aussitôt. Elle expira profondément, cala sa tête sous le menton du professeur et ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Même si au premier abord, j'ai été surpris en lisant les deux premiers mots de ta lettre. »

La jeune fille se crispa, les yeux à nouveau ouverts. Elle feignit le sommeil ce qui fonctionna à merveille car le maître des potions n'ajouta rien au bout de quelques minutes, se contentant de serrer la jeune fille contre lui.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre pour le moment le moindre commentaire sur ces fameux mots. Premièrement car elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas son prénom– même si dans l'immédiat il l'avait pratiquement deviné. Deuxièmement car elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler dans la lettre et que « professeur Rogue » pour un début de lettre de tutoiement cela ne le faisait pas vraiment.

Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait elle de ce petit détail ? C'était normal de point de vue de leur relation d'appeler son « petit-ami » dans une lettre par ces deux seuls mots : « mon amour » ?


	2. « Ennuis à l'horizon»

Auteur : yaaa j'ai enfin réusssi. J'ai cru jamais y arriver. Aussi bien qu'a l'écrit que pour l'uploader, Fanfiction . net merdait o.O; mettant mes paragraphes n'importe comment. Bon soit bonne lecture ! gniak gniak.

* * *

Chapitre II : « Ennuis à l'horizon»

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle voyait une rangée de livres au loin devant elle et des flammes dansantes dans un feu ouvert. Elle était imprégnée d'une odeur qui se voulait rassurante et agréable. La jeune fille sourit et referma presque aussitôt les yeux. Son visage était reposé sur une surface chaude et douce. Cela bougeait. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et les cligna doucement. Elle se rendit peu à peu compte que sa tête reposait sur les genoux du directeur de Serpentard. Elle feignit de nouveau le sommeil tandis qu'une main lui caressa délicatement la joue gauche. Elle se sentait bien. Il n'y avait que cela à dire. Bien et sereine. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand elle s'était endormie. Peut-être due à la potion de tout à l'heure contre sa fièvre. Fièvre qu'elle n'avait plus du tout. Mais elle était bien. Elle ramena doucement ses mains vers son visage et replia les jambes. Elle entendit un bruit de froissement de papier. Un livre ? Elle tourna doucement la tête vers le torse du serpentard. Il tenait un livre de la main droite et sa main gauche se trouvait sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la couleur de la couverture du livre : du noir. Il n'avait l'air pas trop volumineux. Peut-être un livre de cours ? Le visage du sorcier était caché derrière l'ouvrage et Hermione bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se re positionner. Elle était consciente qu'il devait avoir remarqué son réveil. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas pour autant. Elle balaya son champ de vision des yeux. Elle ne voyait qu'une partie du feu et une bibliothèque. Sur la table basse se trouvaient son verre vide et une sorte de petit bâton noirâtre. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à la jeune fille pour deviner que c'était nulle autre que la baguette magique du professeur Rogue. Une partie de la baguette se tenait au-dessus du vide et à quelque centimètre de la main gauche de la jeune gryffondor. Elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi son bras se tendit pour que ses doigts s'écartèrent et se refermèrent aussitôt sur le bout de bois. Elle souleva délicatement l'objet, se rendant compte qu'il était bien plus long que le sien. Le bois était rêche et Hermione fut surprise de ne voir aucune trace de doigts sur les contours. Elle-même laissait beaucoup de traces sur la sienne. Elle devait passer un chiffon au moins deux fois par jour si elle voulait la garder propre comme au premier jour. Du moment qu'elle fonctionnait…La jeune fille reconnaissait qu'elle prenait considérablement soin de ses livres et autres affaires d'école mais qu'elle délaissait par moments sa baguette magique. L'objet le plus important de plus est. Elle examina du bout de l'index les cotés qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Puis, d'un geste lent, elle ramena l'objet contre son cœur avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Elle se réveilla pourtant quelques instants plus tard quand le propriétaire de la baguette se pencha doucement pour récupérer l'objet qui avait maintenant disparu de la table basse. Elle entendit qu'il referma d'un coup sec le manuel, sentit un mouvement vers la droite – il déposait le livre sur le coté. Elle sentit de nouveau un mouvement qu'elle n'identifia pas. Elle se retourna doucement, mit sa tête sur les deux genoux du professeur et le contempla. Il avait croisé les bras, tapotant son avant-bras gauche du bout des doigts. Il la toisait, un rictus aux lèvres. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire mais plus timidement.

« Ma baguette, fit-il simplement. »

La jeune Gryffondor tenait l'objet contre elle comme un trésor. Elle leva la baguette et fit quelque mouvement de poignet. Il suivit du regard les gestes, sans faire de commentaire, se contentant de tapoter son bras du bout des doigts d'impatience espiègle. Elle murmura une incantation et tendit le bras d'un coup sec. Rien ne se passa. Le serpentard expira longuement. Elle refit le mouvement. Toujours rien. Amusée, elle se tourna vers le sorcier :

« Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, murmura-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Pourtant c'est le bon mouvement. »

Avant qu'il n'ait de catastrophe, le Serpentard reprit sa baguette et fit exactement le même mouvement du poignet que venait de faire Hermione. Un fin filet d'eau sortit de son extrémité et vint d'écraser sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement de surprise et se redressa, les joues ruisselantes. Elle secoua la tête, promena ses mains sur son visage pour évacuer l'eau.

« Je crois plutôt qu'elle se souvînt qu'une élève,qui n'avait pas encore sa majorité, n'avait pas le droit à la magie en dehors de l'école, répliqua-t-il d'un ton mielleux. »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, se retourna pour lui lancer un regard glacial. Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de constater qu'il souriait. Il lui tapota affectueusement le sommet du crâne du bout de sa baguette avant de se relever. Il prit le manuel qui se trouvait à sa droite et le remit à sa place dans la bibliothèque de droite par rapport au feu ouvert, sous l'œil faussement rempli de reproche de la gryffondor. Cette dernière s'étira en long et en large avant de se lever à son tour.

Elle contempla sa montre : une heure et demie du matin. Sa grand-mère devait sans doute attendre le matin pour téléphoner à l'hôtel de ses parents pour s'assurer qu'ils y étaient. Quoi qu'il pût se passer, pour le moment, elle était contrainte de passer la nuit chez le professeur Rogue. Elle rougit à cette optique. Où allait-elle dormir ? Sur le canapé ? Dehors ensevelie sous une vingtaine de couvertures ? Dans la cave ? Dans un placard ? Ou simplement dans le….

Voyons, elle avait déjà dormi une fois avec lui. Juste une fois. Et elle avait été trop fatiguée pour avoir pu y faire attention. Ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre, habillés et fatigués. Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée seule dans le lit car le professeur Rogue s'était levé bien avant elle. Mais ici, que risquait-elle exactement ? Pas que le directeur arrive en trombe dans la chambre. Pas qu'un elfe de maison saute de manière fortuite dans le lit. Ni même un hibou. Ni que Ron ou Harry ne constate qu'elle était avec lui via la carte du maraudeur. En fait, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle se trouvait avec le professeur des potions. Après tout, elle était censée être avec ses parents au ski à cette heure-ci.

Le professeur bailla à son tour, portant sa main devant sa bouche. D'un mouvement las de baguette, il éteignit certaines lumières du salon qui se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre. Seul le feu ouvert donnait encore assez de force pour éclairer distinctement les deux êtres de la pièce. Il passa à côté de la jeune fille sans lui attribuer un regard. Ce fut seulement sur le seuil de la porte du salon qu'il se retourna comme frapper par sa présence. Il la jaugea comme s'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle aurait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne supportait pas quand il faisait ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir une catastrophe, un mot glacial ou même un reproche. Il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de tendre le bras vers la jeune fille pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle hésita un instant puis accepta l'invitation. Elle fit quelque pas avant de prendre la main gauche de son professeur dans la sienne. Il l'attira contre lui, lui déposa un baiser chaste sur le front, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le hall d'entrer, entraînant par la même occasion la jeune fille du bout des doigts. Il avait les mains glaciales et celles de la jeune fille n'étaient que légèrement plus chaudes. Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, leurs doigts se faufilèrent entre chacun, s'entrelaçant délicatement.

Et bientôt, sous une lumière spectrale du couloir, ils gravirent les marches de l'escalier. Hermione fut surprise que l'escalier ne grince pas sous les pas. Au contraire, chacun de leur pas eut un bruit sourd. L'escalier déboucha sur un palier où reposait une moquette verdâtre. Le sorcier agita sa baguette et des lampes accrochés par-ci par là sur les deux murs latérales s'allumèrent, projetant des rayons jaunâtres et fatigués sur le sol. Hermione remarqua une porte de bois sur le coté droit et deux autres sur le coté gauche. Elle se doutait qu'une devait mener à la salle de bain. Deux autres chambres ? Si la maison avait appartenu aux parents du professeur Rogue, cela devait être plus que probable. Chambre des parents et chambre de l'enfant. L'enseignant se dirigea vers la porte tout au fond à gauche, entraînant par la même occasion la jeune fille qui examina les alentours d'un oeil à moitié endormi et à moitié inquiet. Quand ils passèrent devant la porte de droite, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de l'étudier, l'index de sa main libre posé transversalement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le bois avait l'air miteux et délavé. La serrure semblait avoir été forcée à plusieurs reprises et la poignée ne donnait nullement l'impression de tenir convenablement. Dans un sens, la jeune gyffondor remerciait son professeur de ne pas avoir choisi cette porte-là. Le sentiment de mal aise qui avait commencé à l'envahir fut bientôt remplacé par celui d'une gêne et d'une certaine timidité quand le sorcier habillé de noir ouvrit la dernière porte, tenant sa baguette entre son index et son annulaire. Il agita le bout de bois ébène dans la pièce avant que la jeune fille ne le suive d'un pas timide.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était carrée et spacieuse. Sur le mur de droite, deux fenêtre à doubles battants cachés derrière des tentures sombres et légèrement ondulées. Contre le mur où se tenait la porte, un bureau où s'entassaient parchemins et livres. Livres qui semblaient venir de la bibliothèque à six rangés placés à gauche du bureau, dans le coin. Entre le bureau et cette bibliothèque, une petite table sur laquelle était déposée une petite lampe. Sur le mur de gauche, une belle armoire ancienne qui ressemblait à celle des parents de Hermione. Ses parents l'utilisaient pour tout ce qui étaient vêtements, robes et costumes. Sans aucun doute, elle devait être utilisée de la même manière par le maître des potions. Sur le mur du fond, placé entre deux tables de chevet ornées d'une lampe chacune dont la faible lumière qu'elles dégageaient permettait d'admirer un papier peint rougeâtre, un lit à deux places au ramure de bois,des draps sombres et impeccables. La moquette de la pièce était de couleur vert pâle. Le plafond recouvert de planche parfaitement aligné tenait à son centre un lustre dont les lampes n'éclairaient qu'une petite partie centrale de la pièce.

Le directeur de Serpentard lâcha la main de la jeune fille et se dirigea silencieusement vers le coté droit du lit. Il prit place sur le rebord et commença à enlever délicatement ses bottes avant de les déposer près de la table de chevet de son coté. La jeune gryffondor resta quelques instants inerte, fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ramena son bras droit sur sa poitrine tandis que le serpentard défit les boutons avant de sa robe. Tandis qu'il déboutonna le dernier raccord près de son cou, un souvenir revint en mémoire à Hermione comme un flash. Elle se revoyait assise sur le bord d'un bureau glacial, la main droite en appuie derrière elle, le bras gauche enserrant affectueusement un cou. Elle avait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, la bouche faiblement entrouverte, les cheveux emmêles sur son visage rougi.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle comprit ce dont à quoi ce souvenir faisait allusion et fit volte-face. Elle se promit d'arrêter de rougir pour un rien à ce genre de souvenir car, après tout, cela fera parti de sa vie dorénavant. Peut-être pas autant que les études, peut-être pas autant que ses amis, mais cela fera parti d'elle-même. D'eux-mêmes.

Elle s'était sans doute retournée en faisant un bruit sourd car le professeur Rogue, le haut de sa robe enlevée, laissant une chemise d'un blanc immaculé s'exposer à la lumière de la chambre, se tourna vers la jeune fille, une main posée sur un genou.

« Hermione? Appela-t-il doucement. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, se contenta de chasser un insecte invisible devant son visage et de s'en retourner fixer la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés. Elle était consciente que ses joues étaient aussi rouges qu'une pivoine. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir de nouveau chaud. Mais elle était persuadée que la fièvre n'en était pas responsable cette fois.

_Allons,Hermione. Un peu de courage._

Elle prit une longue inspiration et se retourna. Son nez entra en collision avec quelque chose et elle leva instinctivement les yeux. Du blanc ? Un peu plus haut. Un cou, des cheveux noirs. Elle sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur son front en un baiser chaste. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette caresse. On lui retira l'écharpe des Gryffondors qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. On lui remit les cheveux doucement en place avant d'ouvrir le manteau d'hiver noir et de le retirer tout aussi doucement. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, se voyait maintenant avec des habits moldus : un pull à col roulé rouge foncé et un jeans noir. Elle frémit quand le professeur Rogue lui écarta les cheveux sur le coté gauche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de descendre ses lèvres avides sur la base du cou de la jeune fille. Elle réprima un gémissement quand il se mit à mordiller la peau douce et soyeuse. Il déplaça sa main gauche sur le dos de la Gryffondor tandis que la droite gardait certaines mèches de cheveux chocolatés entrelacés. Elle passa ses bras frêles autour du cou du Serpentard tandis que ce dernier remonta la courbe vers le menton tout en déposant des baisers presque frôlés. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes sans approfondir le baiser, la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment bouche contre bouche, leur souffle se mélangeant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione perçoive un bruit venant des fenêtres. Elle se dégagea gracieusement de son étreinte, gardant ses bras autour de son cou et les siens autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Le Professeur Rogue fit de même avant de libérer la jeune fille et de se diriger vers la double fenêtre de gauche. Il tira les tentures, faisant entrer une lumière douce dans la pièce. La gryffondor se déplaça vers lui et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle la vit. Une chouette au pelage des neiges tapait la fenêtre du bout de son bec pointu. Une lettre se nichait dans ce même bec. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle crut un moment que cette chouette n'était qu'autre que Hedwige mais elle avait une longue tache de couleur brune sur une aile gauche. L'animal tapota d'un geste impatient la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le professeur de Potions lui ouvre le chemin. La chouette s'engouffra dans la pièce, fit un vol complet de toute la pièce avant de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour tendre la lettre à son destinateur. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille n'était pas concernée par la lettre car c'était à Severus Rogue que la lettre était tendue du bout du bec. Ce dernier prit l'enveloppe et l'animal s'envola avec grâce par la fenêtre. D'un geste précis et tout en examinant l'enveloppe, le Serpentard referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Hermione massa son bras droit de façon mécanique avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Rogue tourna l'enveloppe et la déchira avec précaution. Hermione se mit à jouer avec sa manche gauche, la tirant avec délicatesse pour la remonter vers la moitié de sa main. Elle fit de même avec la droite avant de croiser les bras et bailler. Faisant quelque pas dans la pièce, Rogue lut la lettre avec grande intention. Le visage impassible, il replia la lettre et la déposa sur son bureau. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière cligna des yeux. Son visage était insondable mais la jeune fille sentait qu'il allait lui annoncer une sorte de mauvaise nouvelle :

« Le professeur Dumbledore me demande d'urgence. Il semblerait que certains mangemorts aient attaqués un groupe de moldus pas loin d'ici, murmura-t-il. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Non. Cela ne voulait rien dire...

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il ajouta :

« Je ne crois pas que tes parents fussent dans le lot. Apparemment d'après nos sources, c'était des touristes américains.

-Que dois-tu faire ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

-Pour l'instant : rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix au 12 Square Grimmaud. »

Hermione le contempla intensément. Il allait la laisser toute seule ici ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'allait pas l'emmener non plus. Elle se mordit les lèvres, réfléchissant à une vitesse folle. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'il reviendra dans la journée. Elle était exténuée et voulait juste une nuit de sommeil décente. Le maître des potions fit quelques pas dans la pièce, la main sous le menton, pensif. Hermione se mit à tortiller ses doigts avant de murmurer d'une voix timide :

« Tu t'en vas maintenant ou bien..? »

Le maître des Potions ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit près de la jeune fille et – sans la regarder tandis que celle ci le dévisageait – dit d'une voix douce :

« Je dois partir sur le champ. Dumbledore voudra sans doute que j'aille espionner les Mangemorts à la recherche d'indice sur cette attaque. Après tout ceci est mon travail. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il eut un but précis à cette attaque. »

Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux :

« En fait j'ai surtout besoin de dormir, soupira le Serpentard d'une voix lasse.

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre demain alors ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Tu peux aussi dire que la chouette n'est arrivée que le matin, non?

- Pas si elle vient de Dumbledore lui même ce qui est forcément le cas.

- Mais tu es fatigué ! s'écria la Gryffondor en lui prenant gentiment la main droite dans la sienne. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme cela, quand même ?

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, répliqua le sorcier d'une voix dure. De plus, cela ne te concerne absolument pas, Hermione. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est l'Ordre avant tout même si ça doit passer outre ma santé.

- C'est idiot ! Je veux dire...Tu...Et si la situation dégénérait ?

- C'est un risque. Même si j'étais en pleine forme, le risque resterait. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait l'air si épouvantable, si fatigué et il voulait quand même y aller? Et si vraiment cela dégénérait ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ? Et s'il n'était pas assez vigilant ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas attendu le matin pour lui envoyer cette lettre ? Après tout c'était Noël demain ! Par Merlin, il n'avait donc jamais la paix ? Devra-t-elle supporter les absences de son Professeur tout ça car le directeur en avait décidé autrement ? Oui mais...c'était l'ordre _avant _elle. Elle détestait cette optique. Même si l'Ordre combattait le plus dangereux sorcier au monde, elle n'en comptait pas moins une dizaine d'aurors. Et Severus Rogue n'était pas le seul pour remplir cette mission. Dans un sens, Hermione commençait à croire que le directeur de Poudlard abusait des compétences du Serpentard. Il était un atout précieux, oui, elle était d'accord là dessus. Peut-être était ce son choix après tout. Peut-être que Rogue avait passé un accord comme quoi rien ne pourrait lui empêcher d'agir dès qu'il le fallait.

_Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien partir et ne plus revenir._ Partir et se faire tuer. Partir et rallier le seigneur des ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute. Et Hermione dans tout cela? Ne pouvait elle vraiment rien dire? Quelle autorités avait elle sur les actions de son amant exactement ? Devait elle vraiment se plier à tout ces ordres d'où qu'ils provenaient ?

L'inquiétude de la jeune fille s'affichait maintenant sur son visage et le maître des potions n'en était pas insensible. D'un geste tendre, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue glacée de la jeune gryffondor. Il se leva ensuite, se rhabilla et prit sa baguette. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder faire sans bouger, sous dire un mot. Elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas si elle essayait de lui demander de rester près d'elle. C'était cela qu'elle voulait. Qu'il reste près d'elle et qu'il lui donne tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin.

« Tu peux rester ici le temps que je revienne, murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos. »

D'une voix cassée, Hermione répliqua d'un ton plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. »

Il fit volte-face, les yeux plissés, le visage impassible.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je dois partir, dit il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ira à ta place ! clama Hermione en se promettant intérieurement de ne pas pleurer.

- Je dois y aller, répéta le professeur Rogue. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras.

- Tu es donc si pressé de rejoindre tes petits amis mangemorts ? Pesta Hermione. »

Elle plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de prononcer le juron le plus ignoble du monde. Sa phrase n'en dégageait pas moins la même saveur. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Elle tenta un regard d'excuse qui fut accueillit par un rictus méprisant. La jeune fille se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure pour contenir à la fois sa rage contre elle même et les larmes qui montaient. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu dire cela.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée. Je... »

Mais un « pop » sonore lui donna la certitude qu'il n'avait pas voulu de ses excuses. Hermione releva la tête pour distinguer maintenant une pièce qui lui sembla encore plus sinistre que tout à l'heure. Elle était seule dans cette maison froide. Et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il reviendrait. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourra un jour s'excuser. Par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre tout de même? Elle voulait juste qu'il reste avec elle la nuit. Même s'il devait partir le matin de Noël, au moins...au moins ils auraient pu passer une nuit dans les bras l'un et l'autre. Tranquille. En amoureux.

_En amoureux._

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Elle contempla un moment le plafond, se concentrant sur sa propre respiration. Elle ne fut pas longtemps dans le silence car un nouveau « pop » sonore retentit dans la pièce. Elle se mit instinctivement en appuie sur les coudes. Aussi rapidement que le propre mouvement de la jeune fille, elle sentit qu'on lui happa goulûment les lèvres. Elle étouffa un cri, gardant les yeux ouverts. Elle reconnut immédiatement le toucher de la chevelure graisseuse du professeur, son souffle et la douceur de la langue qui savourait le goût de la jeune fille. Sans qu'elle se fût rendue compte, elle avait coupé sa respiration sur le coup. Petit à petit, son corps lui réclama de l'oxygène et, d'un mouvement un peu brusque, elle réussit à s'extirper de l'étreinte soudaine. Les joues rosies, le souffle haletant, elle lança un regard de reproche au Serpentard. Ce dernier, sans afficher une seule émotion, se redressa.

« Essaie de dormir. Je reviendrai, murmura-t-il. »

Il transplana une nouvelle fois. Hermione, sous cette voix presque câline, soupira d'extase, la rancoeur envolée. Elle se leva difficilement du lit et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, son regard se posa presque instinctivement sur la porte de l'autre coté. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. Sans doute tout un bazar de vieilles choses sans importance ou peut-être une grande bibliothèque ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de livre. Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune fille s'était comme glissée vers la porte. Elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait qu'en découvrant sa propre main posée sur la poignée bancale de la porte. Elle la retira comme si elle venait de se brûler et secoua la tête énergiquement. Elle n'était pas chez elle et cela ne se faisait pas. Même si elle était assez curieuse pour y jeter un oeil, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de visiter un lieu qui lui était peut-être interdit. Elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas lent, sortit une robe de nuit de sa valise en baillant, remonta les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre. Elle se força d'ignorer la porte et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la grande chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se changea et se glissa dans les draps froids du lit, du coté gauche. Elle chercha un long moment les interrupteurs des lampes sans succès. Apparemment les lampes étaient allumées et éteintes par la magie. Hermione ne pouvait pas lancer de sorts en dehors de l'école avant sa majorité et elle ne pouvait pas non plus dormir les lumières allumées. Elle déposa sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit et se résigna à dormir dans ses conditions. Après tout, c'était un peu cher payer un renvoi pour des simples lumières capricieuses. Elle tira les couvertures jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, se positionna en foetus avant de bailler et d'attendre le sommeil.

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla difficilement en ce jour de Noël. Elle bailla et s'étira en long et en large. Elle se frotta les yeux quelque peu avant de parcourir les alentours avec ceux ci a demi clos. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître la pièce sous la lumière du jour – bien que les lampes de chevets étaient toujours allumées. La pièce semblait bien plus accueillante et chaleureuse. Bien plus encore une fois que la jeune fille s'était extirpée de son lit pour ouvrir les rideaux. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre qui se trouvait la plus proche du mur du fond et se mit en appuie sur les coudes pour observer l'horizon. Il avait apparemment neigé durant toute la nuit. Une épaisse couche de neige avait envahi tout le quartier et ses habitants – des moldus - sortaient couverts de la tête au pied. Les enfants qui accompagnaient les adultes se jetaient de temps à autres des boules de neiges. Certains restés cloîtrés dans leur jardin s'adonnaient à la fabrication du célèbre Bonhomme de neige. Le ciel était blanc et un vent glacial soufflait doucement. La jeune fille referma la fenêtre, bailla une deuxième fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Après quelque pas pied nu dans le couloir du premier étage, elle se souvint où elle se trouvait et elle se raidit.

Etait il rentré ?

Seulement habillée de sa robe de nuit pervenche, les cheveux emmêlés, la jeune fille descendit d'un pas lent les escaliers. Une odeur lui titilla les narines une fois arrivé au hall d'entrer. Elle se figea quelques instants essayant de déterminer d'où provenait l'odeur qui lui semblait alléchante.

« Des crêpes ? murmura-t-elle à elle-même. »

Une douce odeur de crêpe se répandait dans l'air et Hermione n'eut pas trop de mal à en déterminer la source. Elle marcha lentement dans le salon, regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors la porte du fond légèrement entrouverte. Au pas de loup, elle se rapprocha, les manches de sa robe de nuit tombant sur son poignet. Tel un animal curieux, la jeune fille colla son oreille contre la porte de bois. Elle entendit quelque chose et, tout aussi furtivement, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. La pièce avait tout d'une cuisine usée et ancienne. Les murs étaient grisâtres et le sol en plancher de la même couleur. Au centre de la pièce carrée, une table avec quatre chaises de couleur blanche. Sur le mur de gauche, des meubles de cuisines, un frigo et une cuisinière. Sur le mur de gauche, Hermione pouvait distinguer des armoires remplies de vaisselles et une petite fenêtre laissait passer une lumière timide dans la pièce. D'ou elle était elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir le mur de droite. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille quand elle se décida à entrer complètement dans la pièce. Toujours habillé de sa robe de sorcier noire et flottante, le professeur Rogue s'adonnait à un exercice que la gryffondor n'avait encore jamais vu venant de lui : préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et pas n'importe quoi : _des crêpes_ Des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner de Noël. Hermione se disait que même si c'était le seul repas qu'elle prenait pour le reste de sa vie, elle en serait heureuse. Elle fit quelques pas furtifs dans al pièces qu'à ce que le plancher grince sous ses pas. Elle s'arrêta comme gelée sur place et une voix doucereuse s'éleva des fourneaux, toujours de dos à elle :

« Vous risquez d'attraper une écharde à voyager pied nu de la sorte. »

Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau du pied gauche de la jeune fille. Trop tard. Elle prit place à la table et souleva son pied, reposant sa jambe gauche sur son genou droit. Un morceau minuscule de bois s'était enfoncé dans son pied au niveau de son gros orteil. La jeune fille émit un bruit de frustration et tenta d'extirper l'écharde à l'aide de ses ongles. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fit pire que mieux. Le professeur Rogue déposa une assiette remplie de crêpes chaudes sur la table, sortit sa baguette, en donna un coup en direction du pied de la jeune fille - ce qui fit disparaître l'écharde - avant de se diriger vers une armoire. La jeune fille murmura un « merci » timide avant de placer ses jambes en dessous de la table. Elle se releva sans un bruit et se dirigea vers son professeur qui venait de sortir des assiettes d'une des armoires. D'un geste d'une infinie tendresse, elle lui enlaça la taille de ses bras frêles avant de poser sa tête contre son dos. Il se raidit un moment, tenant sa baguette dans une main et les assiettes dans une autre. Hermione frotta délicatement sa tête contre le tissu de la robe.

« Miss Granger, murmura le sorcier. Puis-je retrouver une certaine liberté ? »

La concernée le lâcha presque aussitôt. Elle fit quelque pas de recul avant de se mettre à tortiller ses doigts. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à la table. Il arborait un visage froid, visiblement autant fatigué qu'irrité. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille vit qu'il déposa qu'une assiette sur la table. Fronçant les sourcils et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, la gryffondor s'enquit d'une petite voix :

« Vous..vous ne mangez pas ? »

Il posa une main sur la poigné de la porte avant de répondre sans lui faire face, d'une voix monocorde :

« J'ai plus sommeil que faim. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Miss Granger, j'ai une nuit de sommeil à rattraper. »

Il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Etait il toujours aussi glacial quand il revenait de mission ? Quand était il rentré ? Il n'avait pas l'air blessé juste épouvantablement exténuée.

Tout en prenant place à table, Hermione soupira en repensant au fait qu'ils se vouvoyaient de nouveau. Peut-être que ce n'était que passager. Ils n'allaient pas se disputer le jour de Noël tout de même...Quoique. Aucun des deux n'avait souhaité joyeux noël à l'autre et cela semblait être le cadet des soucis du Professeur. Les crêpes étaient copieuses délicieuses et, sans raison apparente, la jeune fille en fut attristée. Attristée car elle n'avait pas pu partager ce moment avec son professeur.

Se convaincant que cela pouvait s'arranger dans la journée, la jeune fille engloutit la dernière crêpe chaude. Elle quitta la pièce, se frottant un oeil de fatigue. Elle consulta sa montre : huit heure et demi du matin. Sa Grand-mère n'allait pas tarder à la rappeler. Normalement...

La Gryffondor pénétra dans le salon d'un pas lent. Elle cligna des yeux un moment. Allongé dans un des fauteuils, le Professeur Rogue dormait profondément comme s'il n'avait pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à la chambre. Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de Hermione tandis qu'elle s'avançait à pas de loup vers l'enseignant endormi. Il se tenait en position fœtale, ses cheveux gras lui couvrant une bonne partie du visage. Hermione les dégagea délicatement du bout des doigts.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait assoupi. La seule fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit pour une nuit, elle s'était endormie avant lui et s'était réveillée bien après celui-ci.

Son visage restait quelque peu crispé malgré la sereinement de son sommeil. Elle lui toucha du bout des doigts le visage avant de déposer un baiser tout près du nez. Elle sortit de la pièce, sortit des vêtements propres de sa valise et se changea. Elle opta pour un gros pull de laine bleu foncé et un pantalon noir. Elle se brossa quelques minutes les cheveux et abandonna assez rapidement de les rendre moins ébouriffés. Alors qu'elle rangeait sa baguette dans une poche arrière de son pantalon, elle entendit un bruit. Un bruit ressembla à une porte qui s'entrouvrait dans un grincement. Intriguée, elle leva les yeux vers l'origine du bruit : les escaliers. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Son professeur continuait à dormir. Elle haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à faire demi tour quand un autre bruit plus sourd lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle sursauta presque et fit volte-face vers l'escalier. Sortant sa baguette, elle grimpa les marches une à une, l'oreille au guet. Son sang se figea quand elle vit la porte de droite ouverte.

_Voyons, Hermione, ce n'était que le vent._

Gardant sa baguette prête, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la fameuse porte. Elle tendit le bras dans la pièce pour saisir la poigné quand elle se figea une seconde fois. La pièce était étroite, remplie de tables avec plusieurs ustensiles de préparations de potions. Dans le fond de la pièce, des armoires où étaient posés différents bocaux. Dans ceux ci, flottaient toutes sortes de choses que Hermione ne connaissait pas. La pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre au bureau du Professeur Rogue à plusieurs kilomètres de là à Poudlard. Sur une des tables posées contre le mur de gauche, la jeune fille distinguait des bocaux solidement refermés et dont le contenu était liquide. Sur le rebord, elle vit deux petits flacons. Un noirâtre, l'autre vert serpentin. En levant les yeux de cette table, Hermione vit la fenêtre responsable du bruit. Elle était en effet ouverte et tapait contre la charpente en bois. Soupirant de soulagement et presque avec un petit rire nerveux, la jeune fille se cala contre table et tendit le bras pour refermer la fenêtre.

Tout se passa alors très vite. La jeune fille donna un coup brusque pour fermer la fenêtre. Celle se referma dans un grand bruit. Sursautant, Hermione fit un pas de recul. Son pied se cogna contre le rebord de la table qui trembla sous le choc. La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur la table pour l'empêcher de vaciller. En joignant ses mains sur le bois presque moisi, elle fit tomber les deux flacons qui se trouvaient déjà dangereusement sur le rebord. Hermione tendit le bras gauche pour refermer ses doigts sur les flacons en oubliant complètement qu'elle tenait fermement sa baguette dans la main droite. Les flacons glissèrent le long de ses doigts et se fracassèrent sur le sol déversant leur contenu sur le plancher. Les liquides ne se mélangèrent pas, restant quelques secondes parfaitement vert et noir. Et sous le juron peu orthodoxe de la jeune fille, les deux liquides se volatilisèrent dans une vapeur verte foncée.

« Hermione ? Appela une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée. »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, au cas où elle aurait fait tombé d'autres potions. Rien. Tout était resté en place plus ou moins. Dans un geste fébrile, elle répara les flacons d'un coup de baguette et les ramassa. Elle les déposa sur la table, cachés derrière deux gros bocaux remplis de cafard et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, soupirant longuement. Zut. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas des élixirs importants pour le professeur Rogue. Ou un projet sur lequel il travaillait. Quelle idée de les mettre sur le rebord de la table aussi. Elle dégagea ses cheveux du bout des doigts, arpenta le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas fébrile. Le professeur Rogue s'était sans doute réveillé à cause du vacarme. Une once de culpabilité se rependit dans le coeur de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrer.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le salon, son pied droit se gela dans les airs. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, arborant un air ahuri. Elle ramena ensuite ses bras le long de son corps ainsi que son pied, complètement abasourdie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le professeur Rogue d'une voix douce. »

_Si c'était bien le Professeur Rogue devant elle._

Debout devant la jeune fille se tenait maintenant un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années. Le visage candide, les yeux ébène perplexes, une cascade de cheveux noirs autour de ce même visage. Il semblait flotter dans sa robe de sorcier noir devenue trop large pour lui. Et, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Hermione pressentait que l'incident dans le laboratoire n'était pas innocent.


	3. «Maladresses »

Auteur : bon ok le titre est nul mais j'avais aucune idée pour ce chapitre je l'avoue...Et encore une fois je maudis mes tirets de prendre la poudres d'escampettes à chaque fois.

Mais sur ce : bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III : «Maladresses »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Hermione déglutit avec peine. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il n'avait pas été touché par un sort et les deux potions qui s'étaient fracassées sur le sol n'avaient pas pu non plus le toucher que ce soit physiquement ou par évaporation. Alors, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi était-elle certaine que les potions étaient-elles responsables ? Car c'était la seule bizarrerie possible ? La chose qui s'était produite à partir du moment où elle l'avait quitté « vieux » et redescendu pour le voir « jeune » ?

« Hermione, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a, fit-il d'une voix dure. Au lieu de me regarder comme cela.

Talairjeunpotcassé, marmonna à la va vite la jeune fille.

Je te demande pardon ? s'enquit le professeur. »

Elle respira un long moment et répéta plus doucement :

« Ton visage. Va voir ton visage. »

Il la dévisagea un long moment avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers les escaliers. Quand il passa juste à côté d'elle, la jeune fille se força à détourner le regard. Quand il disparut au premier, la jeune fille se prit la tête entre ses mains d'un geste paniqué :

« Oh la la la la , répéta-t-elle d'une voix fébrile. »

Elle était certaine. Il allait la tuer. Non pas vraiment tuer. Plutôt étriper. Elle aurait jamais dû aller dans cette salle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû refermer cette fenêtre. Pire que tout, elle…Attendez une minute. Il n'avait pas à mettre les flacons aussi près du bord. C'était de sa faute après tout. Ils allaient tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Peut-être était-ce justement le but ?

Quand elle entendit le cri venant d'en haut, elle sursauta de deux bons centimètres du sol.

« QU EST CE QUE…. »

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Cela pouvait être dû à n'importe quoi. Peut-être à un sortilège de Voldemort ? Une potion qu'il aurait prise ? Elle réfléchissait en quatrième vitesse quand le professeur Rogue dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se tint devant Hermione, les poings sur les hanches, lui décrochant le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il avait en réserve. Ce genre de regard qui vous ferait fuir à toutes jambes. Elle se souvenait de ce regard. Il l'avait déjà lancé à quelqu'un. Au professeur Lockhart lors du duel en deuxième année. Déglutissant avec peine, Hermione tortilla ses doigts, attendant la tempête.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? pesta Rogue, furieux. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ben..ben…,bégaya Hermione en faisant instinctivement un pas de recul.

M'aurais tu jeté un sort par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

Que s'est il passé entre le moment où je me suis assoupi et le moment où je me suis endormi ? »

Il avait croisé les bras, le teint blême de colère. Hermione secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux emmêlés sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas. Je…j'ai entendu du bruit venant de ton labo et j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était. Une fenêtre était ouverte alors je l'ai refermée. Et….deux flacons sont tombés sur le sol. C'est tout.

Des flacons ? Quels flacons ? demanda Rogue sans changer de ton.

Ceux qui étaient sur le bord de la table de gauche ! répondit Hermione en palissant de plus en plus. Je ne l'ai pas…fait exprès. »

Il parut réfléchir un instant, plissant les yeux pour essayer de comprendre.

« Et quand les deux liquides se sont mélangés, tout s'est évaporé et j'ai juste fait un reparo et voilà, continua la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Elles contenaient un liquide noir et l'autre plutôt vert pâle…comme de la serpentine… »

D'un geste lent, le professeur Rogue plaqua sa main sur son front avant de faire une rotation sur le coté par rapport à Hermione, comme si toutes les lumières de son cerveau venaient de s'allumer à l'explication de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le contempla, clignant des yeux doucement.

« Super, murmura le Serpentard d'une voix lasse. »

La Gryffondor fit un pas vers lui, lui touchant délicatement le bras du bout des doigts. Il dégagea son bras d'un geste un peu brusque, fit volte-face et gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Déconcertée, la jeune fille le regarda partir avant de lui emboîter le pas, bien décidée à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle arriva le souffle court à la porte de la chambre de droite. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et vit le maître des potions s'activer dans son laboratoire. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans les flacons, retirant un à un d'une étagère pour contempler ceux du fond avant de passer à une autre armorie. Il jura quelques secondes à propos de ses manches qui ne lui serraient plus autant les bras qu'avant, l'obligeant à les remonter de temps à autre. Sous le regard anxieux de Hermione Granger, il saisit les deux flacons vides que cette dernière avait réparés. Il les fit tourner entre ses doigts frêles un moment, la main gauche appuyée sur la table responsable. Il plissa les yeux, arborant une mine interrogatrice. La jeune fille se massa le bras droit d'un geste mécanique avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce. Elle posa timidement les yeux sur le sorcier et demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il referma sa main droite sur les deux flacons et, sans regarder Hermione, répondit d'une voix douce :

« Un problème. Voilà ce que c'est. »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Il tourna la tête sur le coté pour la regarder. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.Les yeux ébènes impassibles, le visage encadré par des mèches de cheveux noirs, le teint blême et jeune. Et jeune. Sous la faible lumière du laboratoire venant de la fenêtre, le reflet du professeur des potions n'avait rien à envier à l'ancien. Il était même mignon d'après Hermione. Il aurait pu l'être encore plus s'il ne l'avait pas regardée comme si elle était une petite fille venait d'inonder la salle de bain de ses parents.

« …..problème…..potion…murmura-t-il. Tu m'écoutes ?

Hein ? fit Hermione en clignant des yeux, l'air abêti. »

Elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle était comme noyée dans ses yeux qui n'avaient pas changé pourtant. Elle secoua la tête,s'obligeant à regarder ailleurs :

« Pardon. »

Il soupira et elle fut soulagée de sentir qu'il lui toucha le visage d'un bout des doigts. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère, c'était déjà ça.

« Le liquide noir c'était ta potion « Mula ». Quant à celle qui était verte. C'était la mienne de « Mula », expliqua-t-il doucement. Je les avais sorties pour les ranger avec les autres mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et visiblement, elles se sont mélangées.

Et c'est ça qui….qui t'a rendu comme cela ? souffla Hermione. Je veux dire…tu étais pas ici quand cela s'est produit.

Mais j'étais sûr de les avoir déposées plus au fond de la table pourtant, maugréa Rogue plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille. Comment elles se sont retrouvées ici…,ajouta-t-il en frôlant ses ongles sur le rebord.

Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, non ? tenta Hermione en fixant les doigts de son professeur à quelques centimètres du bois de la table. Je veux dire. C'est juste temporaire.

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Après tout, les deux potions peuvent ne pas avoir de rapport avec cela.

Tu as une autre explication ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix sévère. Il n'existe pas de sortilège qui fait office de potion de jouvence il me semble. »

Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce, se grattant d'un geste absent le dessous de son menton :

« Le problème c'est que je suis quasi sûr maintenant que cela vient des deux potions.

Tu viens de dire que ça peut ne pas être le cas ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

C'est ce que j'espère. »

La jeune fille inspira longuement, essayant de garder la tête froide :

« Et si jamais c'est bien les deux potions en cause ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il retira un des flacons de l'armoire qui se trouvait en face de la table près de la fenêtre avant de contempler les bocaux du fond. Il marmonna quelque chose avant d'aller vers une autre étagère :

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, tu n'es pas affectée. Du moins pas encore, dit il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Il se tourna vers elle, la main droite posée sur le haut d'un bocal rempli d'un liquide brunâtre. Hermione avait la tête baissée, fixant ses doigts qu'elle tortillait nerveusement.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Contre toute attente, Hermione se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, couvrant son visage de ses mains et étouffant sa voix :

« Je..je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je…je suis vraiment désolée…. »

Elle voulut s'enfuir de la pièce mais il lui agrippa gentiment le poignet et la força à le regarder, lui relevant le visage vers le sien. Il la relâcha avant de chasser du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Avec cette même délicatesse, il lui passa un bras autour de la nuque et l'attira à lui, collant son front contre le sien.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. J'aurais dû te dire de ne pas te préoccuper de cette fenêtre. Cela fait des années qu'elle se ferme mal et elle s'ouvre au moins quatre fois par jour à cause du vent. »

Il lui déposa un baiser chaste sur le front avant de la serrer contre lui. Il lui passa son bras libre autour de la taille avant d'enfouir son visage dans la chevelure chocolatée de la jeune fille. Cette dernière savoura cette étreinte, frottant légèrement sa joue contre la sienne. D'un geste mal assuré, il se dégagea légèrement, collant de nouveau son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Nez contre-nez, Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de rougir malgré elle. Bien qu'elle fût persuadée que c'était exactement la même personne devant elle qu'il y avait une demi-heure même pas, elle avait cette impression qu'elle le découvrait d'une autre manière. Même si avant, elle n'avait rien à redire sur son physique– ou peut-être sur ses cheveux graisseux mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire mieux avec ses cheveux qui boudaient toutes formes de coiffures – elle devait avouer que le nouveau physique de son amant n'avait rien de désagréable. Dans le coin de sa tête, elle avait ce sentiment qu'ils « ressemblaient maintenant » à ce que les autres appelaient « un couple acceptable ».

Il tourna légèrement le visage pour lui happer les lèvres. Elle fut surprise de la nouvelle sensation de leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre, douceur contre douceur, et, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement quand il approfondît doucement le baiser. Ils se caressèrent la langue l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille brise le lien pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche pour conclure. Elle nicha sa tête en dessous de son menton, lui enlaçant le cou de ses bras frêles. Elle s'enivra de son odeur. Cette odeur qui n'avait pas changé.

Ils restèrent un long moment étreints. Le professeur Rogue bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione se souvint alors qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche et qu'il devrait aller se coucher sur le champ. Elle se dégagea de lui délicatement :

« Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir, murmura-t-elle. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il quitta la pièce non sans avoir baillé une seconde fois. Hermione le suivit jusqu'à la chambre et, une fois sur l'entrebâillement, elle dit d'une voix douce tandis qu'il s'allongeait de tout son long dans le lit :

« Je vais aller faire mes devoirs de vacances. Heu…Est ce que…est ce que je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? »

D'un geste de la main qui se voulait fatigué, le professeur Rogue fit mine de dire « vas-y, fais comme bon te semblera ». Hermione le remercia et quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, il s'était déjà endormi. La jeune fille soupira,remerciant le ciel qu'il ne s'était pas trop mis en colère contre elle. Même si dans un sens, elle n' était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait appréhendé sa réaction. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà vu dans des colères noires. Surtout face au pauvre Néville. Néville…Comment les autres élèves allaient-ils réagir à la rentré en le voyant dans cet état ? Est ce qu'il enseignera toujours ? Bien sûr que oui. Il avait l'air assez âgé pour. Du moins pour « débuter » une carrière d'enseignant.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, ouvrit sa valise et en sortit son attirail de toilettes et des vêtements propres. Quand elle se releva, elle pensa à ses amis Ron et Harry. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu de lettres de leur part pour Noël. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient qu'elle se trouvait en France et n'avaient pas envoyé leurs hiboux jusque là-bas. Elle était certaine qu'Hedwige aurait su lui faire parvenir la lettre de Harry mais Coq…Petit et excité, il se serait fatigué plus en hululant qu'en volant. Devait-elle les prévenir de l'incident ? Ou le professeur Rogue préférait qu'ils n'en savaient rien ? Après tout, il pouvait trouver un remède juste avant la rentrée. Sans aucun doute.

Pourtant tandis que Hermione gravissait les marches pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, une pensée l'envahit. Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle se demanda si cette situation n'était pas…de bon augure en fait. Dans un sens, au début de leur relation, on leur avait reproché qu'ils étaient élève et professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour que le professeur Rogue ne donne plus cours à Hermione sauf cas exceptionnel : les cours de défense contre les forces du mal du professeur Lupin quand celui-ci n'était pas apte à enseigner. C'était aussi grâce – ou à cause – au professeur Dumbledore de nouveau que Hermione avait des cours de potions individuels avec le professeur Slughorn. Un professeur doué, enjoué et jovial mais devenu terriblement rébarbatif par la suite pour la jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien contre lui. Juste qu'elle regrettait les cours avec le maître des potions. Ou bien le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus passer autant de moment avec lui qu'avant. Certes ils se retrouvaient de part et d'autre d'une table. Elle préparant avec perfection une potion. Lui l'ignorant, rabaissant ses condisciples, enlevant des points de façon injustifiés, criant sur Néville dès qu'il levait un pouce du banc pour ajouter un ingrédient. Même si elle voulait dans ces moments-là lui mettre le chaudron sur le pied ou lui faire avaler la potion ratée de Neville de fureur, Hermione appréciait plus que tout les cours de potions. Du moins les cours avec le professeur Rogue. Même si les classes étudiaient la même chose en parallèle, le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas le même charisme. Dès que Hermione semblait avoir réussi la potion - elle en avait raté une ou deux – il s'extasiait sur le talent de la gryffondor. Et cette extase que le professeur Rogue ne lui avait jamais donnée durant sa scolarité lui faisait quelque part mal. Ce n'était pas le professeur Slughorn qui devait la féliciter ou lui donner des points. C'était ce professeur aux cheveux gras, à la robe flottante, à cette voix douce mais ferme, à cette sélection la plus stricte des meilleurs. Zut. Hermione voulait plus que tout redevenir une de ses élèves. Elle avait presque l'impression que son niveau risquait d'en pâtir avec le professeur Slughorn. Même si ce dernier avait été le professeur du maître actuel des potions. C'était une manière d'enseigner différente. Mais la jeune fille savait éperdument bien – à son plus grand malheur dans un sens - qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir le directeur de Serpentard en tant que professeur du cours de potions. Sinon le ministère lui tombait sur le dos avec la loi élève professeur et ils risquaient tout les deux d'être renvoyés et, cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus rien y faire. C'était un peu cher à payer pour assister à un cours. Oh mais. Elle pouvait peut-être demander au professeur Slughorn de la laisser aller aux cours du Professeur Rogue de temps à autre ? Juste pour « s'assurer qu'elle eut bien suivi ses cours ». C'était une idée. Elle se jura d'y songer au moment où elle mit un pied dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était rectangulaire et assez spacieuse pour contenir une baignoire et un lavabo. La jeune fille trouvait la pièce joliment décorée. Le sol était recouvert de dalles beiges, recouvrant par la même occasion les cotés de la baignoire qui se trouvait dans le fond. L'évier se tenait sur la gauche de la jeune fille. Tout son contour était garni de dalles bleu foncé. À quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'évier immaculé, un miroir rectangulaire. À partir du niveau du miroir, alors que les dalles de couleur beige se promenaient du sol aux murs, des dalles bleues terminaient la course jusqu'au plafond blanc dont le centre était orné d'une lampe très simple. Une fenêtre rectangulaire faisant tout le pourtour de la baignoire à quelques centimètres au-dessus de celle ci. En face de l'évier, se tenait petite armoire fermée en bois clair. La jeune fille entra complètement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle déposa ses affaires sur l'évier avant de se diriger vers la baignoire. Elle se mit à genoux, tendant les bras pour ouvrir les robinets. Elle positionna le bouchon noir à son emplacement prévu tandis que l'eau commençait à se réchauffer. Elle vérifia du bout des doigts la température avant de se relever. Elle se tourna vers l'évier, ouvrit sa trousse à toilettes pour en sortir sa brosse à dents, ses shampoings et sa brosse à cheveux. Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir, se contemplant d'un œil critique. Des cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, une peau pâle parsemée légèrement d'acné, un petit nez retroussé, Hermione n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle passa ses doigts écartés dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre comme il fallait mais sans succès.

« Pas facile, hein ? murmura sarcastiquement son reflet.»

Elle sursauta. Elle soupira de soulagement. Mais oui…elle se trouvait dans une maison de sorcier normal qu'il y avait des choses ensorcelées. Enfin certaines choses. Jetant un regard glacial à son propre reflet, la jeune fille se retourna vers la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement mais sûrement. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier et patienta en tapotant du doigt sur ce même rebord. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Si jamais le professeur Rogue devait garder cette apparence jeune…Elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs où était le problème. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait perdu la mémoire ou comme s'il avait rajeuni de vingt ans pour se retrouver élève de Poudlard. Non. Il avait juste rajeuni assez pour commencer à être professeur. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela après tout. Même si la jeune fille l'avait toujours trouvé charismatique en étant « normal », elle devait admettre qu'il avait acquis un nouveau charme dont elle avait du mal à s'en déplaire. Tant mieux dans un sens. Même s'il devait retrouver ses traits vieillis par la suite, elle ne le regrettera pas. N'était elle pas censée l'aimer qu'il fût jeune ou vieux ?

_Mais il est mignon à croquer…_

Oui c'était évident. Mais où était le problème ?

_Je risque d'avoir des rivales._

Est ce que le changement de physique du professeur Rogue sera-t-il assez puissant pour changer l'opinion des gens ? Est ce que le fait que le serpentard affichait sa vingt et unième année suffira pour que tout le monde oublie quel être acerbe et froid il était ? Bien entendu certaines filles de Poudlard pourraient avoir des vues dessus, mais cela ne pourra jamais se réaliser. Du moins d'une part car il l'aimait elle et qu'elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Aussi simple que cela. Et puis il avait assez de soucis comme cela pour se préoccuper des filles qui gloussaient dans les couloirs.

Hermione referma les robinets d'un geste brusque avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

_Il y a des tas d'autres filles à Poudlard. Si on a arrangé les histoires avec moi, pourquoi pas avec une autre…_

Elle jeta à terre son pull d'un geste énervé.

_Et puis je ne suis pas aussi jolie que toutes les autres filles._

Elle retira ses chaussures,son jeans et sa chemise d'une main tremblante.

_Voyons, Hermione…de quoi t'inquiètes-tu… ? Il t'aime et c'est suffisant._

Après s'être débarrassé de ses sous-vêtements, la jeune fille entra dans l'eau tiède du bain. Elle maugréa une fois allongée et en sortit presque aussitôt. Elle avait oublié de prendre son shampoing, son savon et un gant de toilette. Elle passa devant le miroir dont le reflet de la jeune fille se grattait le bout du nez, laissant derrière elle des traînées d'eau chaude. Elle replongea dans l'eau en soupirant. Bientôt, ses muscles se détendirent et elle ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes d'inactivités, la jeune fille commença à se laver, appliquant avec soin le savon et le shampoing. Cela sentait la menthe. Elle étendit une de ses jambes, écartant les orteils. Sous la faible lumière de la pièce, Hermione remarqua à quel point elle avait négligé ses jambes. Les robes des étudiantes les couvraient jusqu'aux chevilles, même durant les jours les plus chauds. Jamais la gryffondor n'avait pensé à cette pratique pourtant si courante chez ses consoeurs : l'épilation. Elle n'en voyait jamais l'utilité puisque ses jambes étaient les trois quarts du temps couvertes. Une fois elle s'en était occupée. C'était durant le bal de noël quand elle portait cette magnifique robe pervenche. Depuis lors, rien. Oh elle n'était pas vraiment poilue. Elle était même persuadée que cela ne se verrait pas. Elle se raidit soudain : pourquoi s'entichait elle soudainement de son apparence comme Lavande ou Parvati ? Tout ça parce qu'elle craignait que des filles « plus jolies » s'approcheraient de…son professeur ?

Elle se donna une claque mentale. C'était complètement idiot. Stupide. C'était comme si elle admettait qu'avant, le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas avoir de succès auprès des femmes. Il venait de retrouver une certaine joliesse…et peut-être que…

_Je suis jalouse…_

Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Elle avait cette envie de se « mettre à niveau » par rapport aux autres filles juste pour éviter qu'il ne les regarde. C'était stupide. Il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elles. Elle examina les doigts de sa main gauche. Du savon coulait le long de ceux-ci. Pourquoi l'aimait-il…?

Quinze heures. La jeune fille soupira longuement, ramenant ses cheveux derrières ses épaules d'un geste las. Penchée sur ses parchemins, assis à la table de la cuisine, une plume à la main, l'autre main posée sur le rebord de son livre d'histoire de la magie, Hermione continua à gratter le parchemin beige. Elle venait de terminer la plupart de ses devoirs de vacances. Il ne lui restait plus que celui-ci et la métamorphose. Elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur celui pour le Professeur Slughorn. À chaque mot qu'avait gravé sa plume d'un geste tremblant, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Severus Rogue. Ç'avait été tel qu'au lieu de noter « Extraire la sève de la mandragore », la jeune fille avait fait un énorme lapsus : « Extraire le Séverus du Rogue ». Elle s'était relue de justesse et avait réparé les dégâts non sans avoir rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle entendit des pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle leva la tête de son parchemin pour voir entrer le professeur Rogue – toujours haut de ses vingt et un ans. Il avait l'air d'avoir récupéré et semblait moins crispé que le matin. Il cligna des yeux un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Apercevant la pile de livres sur la table, il finit par comprendre qu'elle était plongée dans ses devoirs. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il fit mine de quitter la pièce :

« J'ai presque fini, déclara doucement Hermione. J'attaque le devoir pour le professeur McGonagall puis j'aurai terminé. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Elle avait déjà quasi fini tous ses devoirs ? Décidément, elle l'étonnera toujours. La jeune fille sortit son livre de métamorphose, trouva la page adéquate et se mit au travail. Intrigué, le professeur des potions fit doucement le tour de la table pour se mettre derrière elle.

« Expliquez les étapes de métamorphoses d'un mouton en pull. Et expliquez pourquoi les couleurs sont difficiles à produire sur le vêtement obtenu. »

A vu de nez, on aurait dit une question pour moldus à propos de la fabrication de la laine mais les réponses qu'engendrait déjà la gryffondor avaient le don de faire changer d'opinion sur le thème de la question. Il parcourut du regard pardessus son épaule les autres questions :

« Expliquez les étapes de métamorphose ainsi que les dangers en cas d'échecs d'un serpent en ceinture. »

Hermione se tint soudain l'estomac, crispant légèrement puis reprit le travail. Rogue entendit les grondements qui trahissaient la faim de la jeune fille et murmura d'une voix douce :

« Tu as faim ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver derrière elle. Son mouvement brusque fit bouger la table et son encrier se déversa, répandant un liquide noir limpide de part et d'autres des ouvrages et sur le haut de son parchemin. Prise de panique, elle releva d'un geste fébrile l'encrier tandis que le liquide gagnait de plus en plus le rebord vers sa robe. Le professeur Rogue retira les livres du champ d'action de l'encre, ainsi que le parchemin. La gryffondor se leva, laissant cette encre infecte s' écraser sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Oh non…c'est pas ma journée ! s'exclama-t-elle, énervée et frustrée à la fois.

Ce n'est que de l'encre, tenta de rassurer le professeur Rogue en sortant sa baguette et, d'un seul coup de celle-ci, il fit disparaître le liquide noir des livres, du parchemin et du sol. C'est ma faute.

Bon maintenant, on va avoir droit à quoi ? A des fleurs sur le sol ? s'énerva Hermione en plaquant sa plume d'un geste brusque sur la table. »

Pris au dépourvu par sa réaction, le professeur plissa les yeux, perplexe.

« Et maintenant j'ai plus une seule goutte d'encre ! Comment vais je faire pour finir mes devoirs…C'est vraiment pas ma journée ! continua Hermione en refermant inutilement son encrier d'un geste blasé. »

Contre toute attente, le Serpentard éclata de rire :

« Et bien on va en chercher, fit-il, d'un air amusé comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. »

Hermione lui lança un regard glacial :

« Et où allons nous trouver un magasin ouvert un vingt-cinq décembre ? cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Ton devoir de métamorphose peut bien attendre demain, non ? murmura le sorcier en déposant les parchemins et les livres sur la table.

C'est de ta faute aussi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'être…d'être _là _!

M'interdirais-tu l'accès de ma propre cuisine ? »

Hermione expira d'énervement, rassemblant ses affaires.

« Ce devoir peut très bien me prendre les deux semaines de vacances ! J'ai horreur de remettre au lendemain et…_oh arrête de rire_ ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, le rire du serpentard ne fit que se redoubler davantage. Il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant tout aussi tendrement. La jeune fille resta crispée et ne répondit pas au baiser. Quand il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, la gryffondor arbora un rictus :

« Le Chemin de Traverse est ouvert toute l'année, souffla le serpentard tout en lui caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts. Si ce devoir est important pour toi, on peut aller acheter de l'encre maintenant. »

Elle rougit quelque peu, lui entrelaçant les doigts de sa main libre. Elle se raidit :

« Non, non ! On ne doit pas te voir comme cela ! dit elle précipitamment.

Comme quoi ?

Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un remède… ! Les gens vont se demander quoi…

Hermione, crois-tu vraiment que tout Londres partie sorciers connaît le professeur des potions acerbe de Poudlard ?

Et si quelqu'un te reconnaît ?

Où est le mal ? Cette… « métamorphose » est accidentelle. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Mais Hermione n'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. Pensant au pire, elle ajouta d'une petite voix aigue :

« Et si un journaliste te voyait ? Et..qu'il écrirait un article ? _Le maître des potions de Poudlard obligé de concocter un élixir de jouvence pour assouvir sa soif de petites écolières._

Je lui répondrai : _Le maître des potions de Poudlard n'a nullement besoin de ce genre de potion car il a tout ce dont il a besoin en la personne de Hermione Granger_, répondit le professeur du tac o tac. »

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent et le serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire.

« Un point pour toi, murmura Hermione. Mais j'insiste que c'est très…enfin…au pire on te prendra pour un élève.

Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël, souffla-t-il. »

Elle inclina doucement la tête sur le côté avant de le dévisager :

« Mon cadeau ? répéta-t-elle,perplexe. De l'encre ?

Non, cette sortie, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On se promènera…en amoureux.

En..a…en amoureux ? fit Hermione comme si elle avait du mal à croire ces simples mots.

En amoureux. »

Le visage de la jeune fille rayonna aussitôt. Elle lui sauta au cou, enserrant celui-ci de ses bras frêles. Ce mouvement surprit le professeur, lui faisant reculer quelque peu. Son dos rencontra le bord de la table. Il mit instinctivement une main sur celle-ci pour se rattraper. Son geste eut pour effet de faire tomber la bouteille d'encre qui se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de verre cassé, déversant le reste de son contenu sur le sol. Le sorcier tourna légèrement la tête vers le reste du pot brisé avant d'ajouter avec un rictus qui lui était familier :

« Rappelle-moi de lancer un sortilège d'Amortissage sur tout les sols de la maison… »

Hermione fit une grimace. Malgré cela, la perspective de cette sortie continua à la rendre de bonne humeur et elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se blottit contre lui, posant la tête contre son épaule, lui enlaçant la taille. Il lui rendit son étreinte en la prenant la taille et le cou, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle se dégagea de lui, lui tenant toujours la taille :

« Il faudra qu'on passe aussi chez Madame Guipure, fit-elle avec un sourire. »

Voyant la mine déconcertée de son amant, Hermione ajouta :

« Pour tes robes.

Qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes robes ? s'enquit le professeur Rogue, perplexe.

Mais enfin elles sont _trop grandes._ »

Il baissa les yeux, examinant sa robe. Certes elle lui arrivait bien plus en bas que les chevilles et le haut lui revenaient sans cesse sur les mains, l'obligeant à remonter ses manches au moins deux fois par minute. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de ce changement de taille. Certes il avait perdu peut-être deux centimètres en rajeunissant, mais il aurait jamais cru rapetisser par la même occasion. Quoique, certains médecins moldus affirmaient que l'être humain continuait à grandir jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans.

« Je ne trouve pas, fit il sur un air de défi en ramenant mécaniquement ses manches sur ses poignets. »

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de rire aux éclats :

« Je t'assure que si ! Et tu as maigri aussi. Raison de plus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira :

« D'accord. Si Miss Granger le dit…

Et Miss Granger l'affirme, ajouta la concernée toujours souriante. »

Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un rapide baiser. Il le lui rendit et cela se transforma en une étreinte douce et passionnée qui fut interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par les cris du téléphone dans le hall d'entrer. Le souffle court, Hermione jeta un œil vers le salon, se demandant durant un moment ce qu'était la sonnerie. Le professeur arpenta la pièce, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers le téléphone. La jeune fille resta un moment seule dans la cuisine, les joues roses avant de rejoindre le serpentard. Quand elle arriva dans le hall, il tenait contre son oreille droite le combiné et parlait d'une voix doucereuse.

« Oui…..je lui dirai. Non, ne vous en faites pas….Oui….Elle comprendra…Au revoir… »

Il raccrocha, se tournant vers Hermione qui se trouvait sur l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

« Tes parents, dit il simplement. Ils te souhaitent « Joyeux Noël » et s'excusent pour t'avoir oubliée à la gare. Ils sont bien en France. »

Hermione soupira à la fois de soulagement que d'agacement.

« Non mais franchement ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que ce serait-il passé si jamais tu n'étais pas venu hier dans le froid ?

Je suppose que tu aurais eu suffisamment de jugeote pour appeler le magicobus pour qu'il te redépose à Poudlard ou au Chaudron Baveur afin que tu préviennes les autorités compétentes du petit « malentendu », répondit il en haussant les épaules.

Heu…j'aurais peut-être…oublié de faire la moitié de ce que tu viens de dire.

Au moins tu sais qu'ils sont en sécurité. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres. En sécurité oui. Et elle…Elle avait failli attraper une bronchite dehors dans le froid. C'était vrai que sur le moment…Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé au Magico bus. Elle leva les yeux vers le maître des potions, les sourcils froncés :

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas appelé justement le magico bus pour me ramener à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Et…l_'incident_ n'aurait pas eu lieu.»

Il la contempla durant un long moment, les yeux plissés et calculateurs. Il dit alors d'un ton sec :

« Je ne peux pas non plus penser à tout. »

Elle crut un instant qu'il était furieux de sa remarque, se contentant d'afficher un visage impassible.

« Pardon, s'excusa Hermione. C'était stupide comme question. »

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux :

« Bon, on va les acheter ces encriers oui ou non ? murmura-t-il. »

Dehors, la neige avait recouvert une bonne partie des jardins alors que le vent glacial de l'hiver s'assoupissait…Et ni Hermione et ni Severus Rogue se préoccupèrent du temps quand ils quittèrent la demeure du Serpentard cet après-midi là, main dans la main, arborant chacun une écharpe aux couleurs de leur maison respective enroulée par deux fois autour de leur cou.


	4. Interlude

Auteur : alors avant que je me fasse tapper sur la tête car cela semble court, j'ai quelques explications à fournir. Premièrement, ce chapitre m'a rendue folle car je n'arrivais pas à faire quelque chose qui me permettait d'avancer. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas eu le temps "irl" de m'y consacrer correctement. Certes, le chapitre iV semble "etre fait a la va vite"....Donc oui, elle va continuer et pas l'année prochaine, je le promet.

Désolée pour le retard. Et merci de votre patience !

* * *

Chapitre IV : « Interlude ...»

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, main dans la main. Tom, le gérant, les salua du bout de la salle sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Ils traversèrent rapidement le bistrot, passèrent le mur de brique pour le chemin de Traverse.

Elle croyait rêver. Jamais elle aurait pu penser que cette allée marchande du monde des sorciers si banalisée pouvait être aussi belle le jour de Noël. Toutes les vitrines affichaient des décorations plus belles les unes que les autres. Chez l'apothicaire, pour les ingrédients de potions, des guirlandes rouges parsemées de sucres d'orges pendaient du haut et tout au long de la vitrine. On pouvait apercevoir des couronnes et des lutins a l'intérieur de la boutique. Chez le vendeur de hiboux, chaque cage était ornée d'un ravissant nœud rouge. La vitrine de la boutique montrait fièrement ses guirlandes, lumières et couronnes de toutes sortes. Le gérant salua le couple et Severus dut tirer légèrement sur la main de la jeune fille pour l'arracher à sa contemplation de la boutique vers la papeterie un peu plus loin. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la belle façade rouge et argent, les lutins et anges par-ci, par-là qu'elle était déjà entrée dans le magasin. La décoration du magasin était discrète, quelques guirlandes de Noël au-dessus du comptoir principal et quelques autres objets magiques pour la décoration qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

Le professeur Rogue prit entre ses mains les mains gelées d'Hermione pour les réchauffer tandis que celle-ci jetait un œil aux alentours. Le magasin était composé d'une seule pièce dont les armoires parsemées sur la droite de l'entrée montaient jusqu'au plafond. On pouvait y trouver quantité de parchemins roulés, fermés ou simplement empilés, Sur une étagère, se dressaient des centaines de plumes colorées. Certaines étaient plus longues que les autres. D'autres écrivaient délicatement sur un parchemin avec de l'encre noire pour une démonstration. Une noirâtre ratura une ligne avant de plonger dans un encirer blanc et de continuer à écrire sous l'œil émerveillé d'Hermione. Le sol était couvert de plancher, le toit quant à lui était peint en blanc. Au centre de celui-ci, pendait un lustre parsemé de houx et à son milieu une chaussure rouge pendant élégamment.

Elle adorait cet endroit. Elle venait ici en premier lieu quand elle devait acheter de nouveaux matériels pour l'école. Elle achetait généralement pour deux gallions de parchemins et d'encre. Elle était sûre de cette manière de ne pas en manquer. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du Professeur pour se diriger vers une étagère ou deux plumes « dormaient » en ronflant bruyamment. A coté d'elle, une plume se taillait toute seule, celle d'à coté encore plongeait toute entière dans son encrier avant de se secouer et de réapparaître complètement propre. On pouvait lire sur un petit écriteau en bas : « plume autonettoyante ». La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle.

« Cette plume vous intéresse, jeune fille ? fit une voix derrière eux. »

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à une vieille sorcière habillée de vert foncé, dont la chevelure grisonnante était nouée dans un chignon serré. Prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille bafouilla quelques mots tandis que son professeur examinait une plume sur une des étagères sur la gauche.

« Cette plume a un toucher très doux. Elle est très légère et se taille très facilement, expliqua la vendeuse d'une voix douce.

-Merci mais..je ne faisais que regarder…heu..Je cherche les encriers et les parchemins, répliqua poliment Hermione. »

La vendeuse hocha la tête et invita Hermione à la suivre vers une autre étagère un peu plus loin. Le professeur Rogue laissa la plume qu'il observait depuis un moment se tailler délicatement avant d'emboîter le pas. Sur l'étagère que présentait la propriétaire se dessinaient une dizaine de parchemins de toutes les couleurs et de toutes tailles ainsi que des bocaux d'encres, d'encriers d'encre diverse. Dans un coin de l'étagère étaient rangées les encriers dont les encres changeaient de couleurs suivant la couleur du parchemin utilisé. Certaines changeaient de couleurs si on faisait des fautes d'orthographes. D'autres passaient par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en moins de dix minutes. Tout cela était plus ou moins trop extravagant pour la jeune gryffondor qui opta bien évidemment pour une dizaine de pots d'encre noires et bleues foncées sans hésitations.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune couple quitta la papeterie, un sac d'encre et de parchemin sous les bras – du moins celui de la jeune fille. Il neigeait de plus en plus dehors. Le froid intense, le vent qui se levait amenèrent les tourtereaux a ne pas traîner. Hermione se colla naturellement contre le professeur Rogue quand celui-ci passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher plus rapidement vers Guipure pour les vêtements. Une fois a l'intérieur, la douce chaleur du magasin les envahit….

Hermione Granger tourna la page de son livre posé sur une table du Chaudron Baveur. A quelques centimètres de l'ouvrage, se tenait une bouteille vide de Bierraubeurre. En dessous de la table, à gauche des jambes de la jeune fille, un sac rempli d'encriers de toute sorte ainsi que quelques parchemins. La gryffondor était assise sur une banquette, au fond du café des sorciers. Elle pouvait observer les allées et venues de Tom, le barman, qui servait la maigre clientèle de Noël a l'autre bout de la salle. Cette dernière était faiblement éclairée par des bougies posées ci et là sur les tables. Un feu de cheminée crépitait doucement au centre du mur de droite par rapport à Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir la douce chaleur qu'il émanait. Et, assis prés d'elle, le bras lui élançant la taille, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, le professeur Rogue s'était assoupi. La gryffondor avait l'épaule endolorie, n'osant pas trop bouger. De temps à autre, elle lui caressait des bouts des doigts la main gauche du maître des potions posée sur les hanches de la jeune fille, espérant le réveiller sans brusquer. Cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il la prenne pour un coussin improvisé, au contraire même. Son épaule par contre exprimait de plus en plus son mécontentement.

Elle tourna de nouveau la page de son livre de la main gauche, le ramenant ensuite un peu plus vers elle. Elle déposa derechef sa main sur celle du serpentard, lui entrelaçant délicatement les doigts frêles qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de côtoyer. La porte du Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit un instant, levant ainsi le nez de la jeune fille du livre. Elle le referma du bout des doigts tandis que le client entra dans la salle.

La cliente.

Hermione ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu une personne porter un cardigan d'une couleur effroyablement éclatante. Une femme habillé de rose bonbon – d'un rose de petite fille ,un chapeau orné d'une grosse fleur et d'un ruban mauve faisant tout le contour sur la tête ,un sac à main rose fuchsia , se présenta à Tom avec un large sourire. La jeune fille n'entendit pas leur conversation et s'en retourna à sa lecture. Quelque part au dessus de son oreille droite, une zone de son cuir chevelu réclama son attention. La gryffondor leva naturellement le coude droit pour présenter ses ongles et soulager sa peau quelques peu. Ce geste anodin eut comme résultat de réveiller son professeur, qui secoua la tête, se remettant bien droit à coté de son amie. Il se frotta l'œil droit avant de balader les alentours du regard.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura Hermione d'une petite voix. »

Elle lui afficha un sourire d'excuse. Il ne la regarda pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur une masse de couleur se détachant de l'environnement du café. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche avant de noter son attitude. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la sorcière au cardigan rose. Cette dernière s'était un peu rapprochée du bar avec Tom. Ils pouvaient les entendre distinctement maintenant. Elle parlait d'une voix suraigu de petite fille :

« …Je compte bien appliquer le décret avant la reprise des cours, disait elle à Tom, d'une voix proche de celle de la femme d'affaire. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes du ministère de renouveler ses erreurs.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers..? demanda Tom en présentant les bouteilles d'alcool derrière lui d'un geste de la main.

-Un simple Whisky pure malte, fit elle d'un geste pour chasser un insecte imaginaire devant les yeux et, tandis que Tom débouchait une bouteille d'une main experte, elle continua dans sa lancée. Il est bien entendu que le décret va faire des remous chez les employés et peut-être employeurs. Mais ce n'est pas cher payé pour la sécurité des sorciers et des enfants. Surtout des enfants. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi parlait exactement la femme au cardigan rose. Un décret ? Et pourquoi devait il être appliqué avant la rentré ? La rentré scolaire ? Et cette histoire de sécurité ? L'estomac de la jeune fille se retourna. Peut-être un décret qui stipulait que ceux soupçonnés de faire partie des mangemorts seront renvoyés de leur travail ? Elle tira machinalement sur l'écharpe des Gryffondors qui arborait son cou tandis que la sœur aux couleurs vert et argent se trouvait plié impeccablement à coté du directeur de Serpentard.

« …Et il est évident que Dumbledore ne trouvera pas de remplaçant avant deux ou trois jours…, continua la femme en rose en acceptant le verre de Tom. »

Au nom du directeur de Poudlard, le professeur rogue et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard furtif avant de prêter l'oreille, plus attentif que jamais.

« Le ministère nommera quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de compétent. Il me semble que personne n'est resté à ce poste plus d'une année. Cela changera ! termina la femme en rose.

-Elle parle du poste de Lupin, murmura Rogue presque à lui-même, en plissant les yeux.

-Elle va le faire renvoyer ? s'offusqua Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi. C'était une question idiote. C'était un loup-garou. Même avec la potion tue-loup qui lui empêchait de souffrir lors de ses transformations, cela restait un loup garou. Et si le professeur Rogue se trompait dans un seul ingrédient, cela aurait pour conséquence de libérer un loup garou apte à mordre et transformer un élève ou bien un professeur en un être de son espèce. Espèce….Lupin était sans doute le loup-garou le plus doux d'Angleterre. Quoique Hermione n'en connût pas assez pour en juger. Certains loups-garous aimaient particulièrement les nuits de pleine lune pour aller mordre les pauvres moldus.

Bien que le Professeur Lupin eût ce handicap plus que gênant, cela ne lui empêchait pas d'être un très bon enseignant. Aimé et apprécié des élèves. Du moins de la plupart des élèves. Il était intéressant de noter qu'aucun Serpentard ne prenait le professeur Lupin au sérieux, le pointant du doigt dés qu'ils le pouvaient, soulignant ses habits miteux et son attitude. Et si ce cher Lupin se faisait remplacer, Hermione n'aura plus du tout cours avec le professeur Rogue puisqu'il n'aura pas à faire des « remplacements ». Elle avait déjà eu du mal à supporter le fait qu'elle ne l'aura plus en potions du tout. Elle se consolait avec les remplacements du professeur Lupin. Mais maintenant…

Et si jamais à cause de sa jeunesse étrange, le professeur Rogue ne pouvait plus enseigner ?...

« Pourquoi veut elle le faire renvoyer ? Qui est elle pour faire cela ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. »

Comme toute réponse, la femme en question se tourna soudainement vers eux. Elle les dévisagea comme pour s'assurer qu'ils se trouvaient bien à l'endroit où elle les voyait. Elle lui décrocha un large sourire en apercevant l'écharpe aux couleurs d'or et rouge de Hermione. Elle fit quelque pas en leur direction, tandis que le professeur Rogue ramena ses bras le long de son corps d'un geste furtif.

« Vous êtes élèves de Poudlard, je présume, dit elle de sa voix de fillette.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda Hermione,un peu trop poliment.

-Dolorès Ombrage. Je travaille pour monsieur le ministre. Je risque d'être votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Vous risquez ? s'enquit le professeur Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Dois-je vous rappeler, Mrs Ombrage, que pour le moment c'est le professeur Lupin qui détient ce poste. Et je doute qu'il veuille le céder. »

Ombrage posa les yeux sur le Serpentard. Elle le jaugea un long moment, plissant les yeux :

« Je vous ai déjà vu quelques parts…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Vous êtes…. ?

-Professeur Severus Rogue, maître des potions et directeur de Serpentard, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix doucereuse, le visage impassible. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais dû le lui dire. Elle croisa les bras, prétextant une soudaine envie de se réchauffer en se frottant les avant bras. Ombrage élargit son sourire :

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'un professeur de Poudlard fait dans un endroit pareil avec une de ses élèves le jour de Noël ?

-Vous ai-je demandé ce que font les Kappa en ce moment même ? répliqua le serpentard d'une voix glacée. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sentant le sang monter à ses joues. Ombrage perdit quelque peu son sourire avant de le retrouver, plus large que jamais :

« Bien, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, dit elle avant de tourner le dos. »

Quand elle se remit à parler à Tom, Hermione se leva de la table, ramassant le sac d'encrier et son livre. Elle décrocha un regard rempli à la fois de fureur et de peur au serpentard. Il se leva à son tour et quand ils passèrent à coté du bar de Tom, Ombrage ne leur adressa aucun regard, se contentant de parler des nouvelles recommandations du ministère au sujet des colis expédiés à Noël. Une fois dehors, le froid glacial et la neige accueillirent le couple. Le directeur de Serpentard passa l'écharpe autour de son cou et tendit sa main gauche à Hermione qu'elle refusa. Elle le fusilla du regard, les joues empourprées :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, murmura-t-elle sur un air de reproche.

-Dire quoi ? répliqua Rogue d'une voix impassible.

-Qui tu étais ! s'emporta la jeune fille. Elle va penser que tu as pris un élixir de jouvence pour pouvoir sortir avec moi en tout impunité !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai fait quelque chose de mal en me trouvant au même endroit que toi dans ce bar. Il n'y a pas de règlement pour empêcher les élèves et les professeurs de se voir en dehors de l'établissement. »

La neige tombait à flots. Hermione avait la chevelure parsemée de flocons, tandis que son professeur gardait toujours la main tendue vers elle, les doigts gelés.

« Et de plus, le ministère est au courant pour nous deux donc je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème, ajouta-t-il en ramenant son bras le long du corps. Et même si cela posait problème, je…

-C'est bon, c'est bon. On n'en parle plus, soupira Hermione en lui tournant le dos. »

Elle frissonna de la tête au pied avant de souffler :

« On y va ? »

D'un hochement de tête, il lui tendit le bras. Et dans un « plop » discret, ils disparurent pour réapparaître à quelques mètres seulement de la demeure du professeur de potions.

Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, les mains jointes dans son dos, le souffle précipité, les joues rouges. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour maugréer quelques mots aux tableaux qui ornaient la pièce. Après cela, il retournait dans son ballet incessant. Après une bonne heure, le directeur de Poudlard s'assit derrière son bureau, joignit ses mains sur le bois verni du meuble à quelques centimètres de la chose qui avait provoqué cet état d'énervement. Sous l'œil des anciens directeurs, il prit délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts fins et vieillis. Un parchemin. Une lettre écrite avec une écrite fine, droite et terriblement austère. L'écriture du Professeur Rogue. Il avait cru au début à une plaisanterie. Une bonne blague pour Noël ! Non, bien sûr que non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il le connaissait trop bien. Jamais le professeur Rogue aurait provoqué cette situation ou même ri de celle-ci. Il avait rajeuni d'après ses dires. Il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse d'avant son professorat. Il disait aussi qu'il avait perdu une certaine austérité d'après la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Il n'était plus si tendu, si hautain qu'avant. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait faire pour que cela redevienne comme avant. Il avait tout essayé. Toutes ses connaissances en potions n'avaient pas rien arrangé. La rentrée approchait et il n'était pas question que les élèves le voient dans cet état-là. Malheureusement, Dumbledore séchait lui aussi sur la question. Il avait envoyé du courrier à tous les éminents sorciers qui connaissaient la potion Luna Mula. La seule réponse qu'il en ait eue était que la potion était réputée dangereuse et n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Et, que c'était la faute au professeur Rogue tout simplement. Pourtant, comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'avait pas bu de potion. De plus, Luna Mula n'émettait pas de gaz d'après les spécialistes. Alors comment ? Le directeur de Poudlard devenait de plus en plus fou. Severus Rogue n'avait pas avalé une goutte de cette potion et voilà qu'il en était atteint. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne trouvait pas d'antidote pour le lendemain, jour de la rentrée, le professeur Rogue devait venir enseigner en étant jeune…Comment les élèves réagiront ? Allaient-ils penser qu'il eut pris une potion de jouvence pour savourer sa relation avec Hermione ? Et elle ? Qu'en pensait-elle de cette situation ?

Il existait pourtant une solution : le professeur Slughorn. Il pouvait enseigner les potions pendant qu'une solution serait élaborée. Comble de malheur, celui-ci n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis Noël. Les professeurs de potions n'étaient pas ce qui manquait. Ce qui manquait était les arguments pour les faire venir à Poudlard. Tous avaient plus ou moins refusé pour d'obscures raisons. Un avait même prétendu qu'enseigner à poudlard portait malheur. Ce n'était pas un poste de défense contre les forces du mal qui était « vacant » pourtant…

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle et toujours pas de solution. Peut-être qu'une fois à l'école, les anciens sortilèges agiront sur la potion et permettront ainsi le vieillissement du professeur Rogue ? C'était une possibilité. Cela expliquerait pourquoi cela ne s'était pas produit avant mais une fois en dehors de Poudlard. Oui, c'était cela. Il fallait qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible. Il le fallait…Si cela ne les aidait pas, alors rien ne pourrait arrêter la potion…

Quelque part dans le creux de la tête du vieil homme sommeillait une étrange impression. Certes, Rogue avait utilisé ce stratagème pour séduire Hermione, un coup de pouce dans un certain sens. Et si tout cela n'était pas entrain de se retourner contre lui ? Peut-être que le « jeune Rogue » ne plaisait pas autant à la jeune fille ?

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira, retira ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux lentement en se demandent ce qui pouvait bien encore leur arriver. Lui arriver. Après quelques minutes, il remit ses lunettes sur le nez et croisa les mains sur son bureau. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une chouette blanche entra dans la pièce par l'unique fenêtre ouverte. Elle fit quelque rond au-dessus du bureau du directeur avant de se poser gracieusement sur ce même bureau, offrant élégamment sa patte droite où reposait un parchemin solidement attaché. Dumbledore l'extirpa, salua la chouette d'un geste et la laissa s'en aller tandis qu'il ouvrit le document sous l'œil curieux des autres directeurs.

L'écriture était fine, officielle et terriblement tranchante. Écrite en lettres noires, la lettre murmurait :

« Professeur Dumbledore,

Par décret ministériel et selon la présente loi sur la restriction des emplois des sorciers et sorcières présentant des caractéristiques propres aux loups-garous, et pour la sécurité des élèves et du corps enseignement, nous vous informons le renvoi immédiat de votre employé Remus Lupin.

Étant donné le faible laps de temps qui vous est conféré pour trouver un remplaçant, nous avons nommé Dolorès Ombrage comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à dater de ce jour.

Elle sera dès lors en fonction à la rentrée de ce mois de janvier.

Veuillez agréer mes salutations distinguées,

. »

Dumbledore relut une seconde fois la lettre avant de soupirer lentement et de la jeter dans le feu de sa cheminée. Tandis que les flammes léchaient le bout de papiers, le directeur de Poudlard se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de son bureau avant de la refermer d'un coup sec.

Dehors, la neige recouvrait la totalité du domaine. Hagrid s'était confiné dans sa hutte tandis que les fantômes du château attendaient avec impatience le retour des élèves. Certains en proie à la curiosité des cadeaux offerts, certains juste pour les effrayer quelque peu. Les élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances avaient une certaine hâte de retrouver leurs compagnons. Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Ginny Weasley participait à une partie d'échecs avec son frère. Ce dernier appréhendait le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas réussi à terminer le devoir pour le professeur Rogue à propos des Choux mordeurs. Non seulement il n'avait pas terminé ce devoir mais en plus, il avait bâclé les autres. Du moins celui pour le Professeur Chourrave et le Professeur McGonagall. Il espérait qu'Hermione lui passe ses parchemins pour qu'il « s'inspire » de ses réponses. Il savait pertinemment bien au fond de lui qu'elle n'en sera pas contente. Mais après tout, c'était quelque part pour lui sauver la vie non ? Le laissera-t-elle comme cela alors qu'il risquait de rater ses BUSE tout ça parce qu'elle avait refusé qu'il jette un coup d'œil a ses devoirs ? De toutes manières que risquait elle ? Car même s'il recopiait son devoir, tout le monde sera que c'était la sauce de Granger et non pas celle de Weasley et il en paiera le prix. Alors que recopier deux ou trois lignes sur des questions pas répondues…Que risquait-il ? Après tout, les réponses devaient forcément se rapprocher si elles étaient exactes. Donc, qui pouvait dire qui copiait sur qui ? De plus, Ron n'était pas si mauvais que cela en botanique, peut-être moins en métamorphose…Par contre les potions. Le fait qu'Hermione n'eut plus cours avec eux rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles qu'auparavant. Ils – Neville, Harry et Ron pour être précis – avaient plus de mal à réaliser les potions sans l'aide précieux de leur amie respective. Neville était de plus en plus catastrophique et le professeur Rogue ne manquait pas une occasion pour lui faire recommencer la potion. Le premier jour où Hermione eut cours avec le professeur Slughorn, Neville avait tellement paniqué qu'il avait réussi à faire fondre son chaudron et une partie du banc ainsi que deux ou trois dalles du sol. Le professeur Rogue s'était tellement égosillé que même les Serpentards avaient blanchi et n'avaient même pas osé rire de la situation. Les cours suivant cela s'était adouci mais pas les malheurs de Neville. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas avoir un T a son buse de potions si cela continuait. Harry quant à lui préférait être discret. Il ne tenait pas à attirer les foudres du directeur de serpentards sur lui alors que la situation entre Hermione et lui semblait se calmer. Il préférait rester dans son coin à coté de Ron, préparer ses potions, ses devoirs sans lever les yeux, sans prononcer un seul mot. Un jour, Drago Malefoy,assis derrière lui avec ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, s'était amusé à lui lancé des yeux de grenouille dans le dos. Ron en avait reçu dans les cheveux et avait répliqué avec des morceaux de cafards. Le professeur s'était contenté d'enlever quinze points aux gryffondors tandis que Harry n'avait même pas daigné lever le nez de sa potion.

Sur les quais à Londres, tandis que la neige continuait à tomber sur l'Angleterre, les passagers pour Poudlard s'activaient ardemment. Il n'y avait que trois wagons pour les retours des vacances de Noël cette année-là. La récente baisse d'activité de Lord Voldemort avait accentué le climat de sécurité à Poudlard. Les parents –sorciers ou moldus – aidaient leurs progénitures à monter dans le train plus pour qu'ils se mettent au chaud et à l'abri que pour un départ précipité. Dans la foule, un couple se distinguait un peu en retrait du train. Une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, les cheveux chocolats bouclé, tirait une grosse valise derrière elle tandis qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la chevelure ébène tentait tant bien que de mal de lui venir en aide.

« Je peux très bien la porter toute seule, ne cessait de répétait la jeune fille.

-Laissez-moi au moins lui faire subir un sortilège de lévitation ! quémanda le jeune homme en tendant sa baguette magique sur le dit objet.

-Certainement pas ! répliqua l'élève de Poudlard d'une voix sèche. Maintenant, excusez-moi, professeur, mais j'ai un train à prendre. »

D'un geste semi brusque, elle monta à bord du train, extirpa sa valise près d'elle et referma la porte du wagon au nez du jeune homme. Le nez en l'air, elle ne lui adressa pas un sourire, ni même un regard tandis qu'elle alla prendre place dans un des compartiments après s'être battue avec sa valise qui ne rentrait pas totalement par les portes coulissantes. Hermione Granger, dont la mauvaise humeur était proportionnelle au temps météorologique qui ne s'annonçait pas en s'améliorant, prit place sur la banquette en soupirant en long et en large. Sur le quai, le jeune homme, mains dans les poches, la fixait, le visage de marbre. La Gryffondor tourna légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre. Une fois que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la jeune fille fit volte face, bien décidée à ne pas le regarder en face. Elle ouvrit sa valise, en sortit un livre sur la métamorphose et s'y plongea corps et âme, abandonnant complètement la contemplation de la fenêtre. La sonnerie du train retentit et le wagon se mit en route doucement. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione pouvait apercevoir le quai qui défilait doucement. Elle tourna la page de la table des matières, se mettant plus à l'aise dans le fond de la banquette. Elle parcourut du regard quelques pages, tapotant du bout des doigts la reliure du livre. Après quelques minutes de lecture inattentive, elle déposa le livre à ses cotés, croisa les mains sur la petite table du compartiment, avant de poser sa tête sur sa main droite et de rêvasser, contemplant le défilé incessant du paysage.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un sentiment de remord lui prit la gorge tandis que s es souvenirs la berçaient à ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait à peine un quart d'heure. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi sèche avec le Professeur Rogue, du moins, ne pas déverser sa crainte du retour à Poudlard sur lui. Durant les deux semaines de Noël passées ensemble – du moins ensemble était un bien grand mot car les deux protagonistes ne s'étaient pas beaucoup croisés, l'un cherchant une solution enfermé dans son laboratoire et la deuxième le nez dans ses cours à la table de la cuisine – les seuls moments où ils se parlaient ou échangeaient quelques gestes d'affection se résumaient au matin lors du petit-déjeuner, à midi et au soir avant de se coucher. Hermione n'avait pas été trop affectée par ce comportement. En fait, elle s'en était doutée. De plus, ses livres et ses devoirs l'avaient suffisamment occupé l'esprit pour qu'elle n'y pensât pas. Le Professeur Rogue était parti de temps à autre chercher des ingrédients à Poudlard dans son laboratoire en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire voir par un fantôme ou par un élève. Une fois, il aurait juré qu'une Poufsouffle de deuxième année l'avait entraperçu mais au moment où elle avait voulu vérifier, il était déjà parti. Les deux semaines n'avaient rien donné comme résultat et tout portait à croire qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix : ils devaient retourner à Poudlard avec le « Rogue jeune ». Ils avaient envoyé des lettres aux professeurs, leur expliquant la situation. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il allait trouver une solution le plus vite possible. Chose qui était bien difficile…car si même le maître de potion n'avait pas réussi… Il était étrange de noter que les philtres de vieillissement n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui. Même, il en avait bu quelques uns, passé une heure, il avait dû les recracher aussi vite. Il avait pensé à une mauvaise préparation de potions, pourtant, rien n'avait été anormal ce jour-là.

En fait, il se moquait un peu de son apparence. C'était surtout pour Hermione. Elle était persuadée que les autres élèves de l'école n'y verraient pas un accident mais plutôt une véritable volonté de jeunesse. Pour que « leur couple » soit respecté et plus montré du doigt comme immoral. Il restait le cas de « élève-professeur » mais cela avait été déjà résolu en mettant Hermione avec le Professeur Slughorn comme Professeur de potions.

Elle devait tout d'abord prévenir Ron et Harry. Leur expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé sans équivoque. Ron pouvait peut-être l'aider. Lui qui avait une famille de sorcier "à sang pur"...

Hermione soupira. Cette potion était vraiment un poison. Rien de plus.

Rien de plus...

Un poison...?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle se jeta fébrilement sur sa valise pour en sortir un parchemin, une plume et un encrier . Elle posa le tout pêle-mêle sur la petite table du wagon. Elle déboucha l'encrier d'une main tremblante. Quelques gouttes du liquide noir tombèrent sur sa manche gauche mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle était le parchemin, trempa sa plume et se mit à écrire.

Son écriture rapide trahissait son excitation d'avoir peut-être trouvé la solution aux problèmes. Comment avait elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? S'il ne trouvait pas, alors personne ne le pourra.

Personne.

Elle enroula le parchemin, le glissa dans une enveloppe qu'elle extirpa de sa valise sans regarder les livres qui tombèrent dû à son geste vif pour en suite la ranger soigneusement. Elle la postera des qu'elle sera arrivée à Poudlard.

La jeune fille rangea le reste de ses affaires plus sereinement et se mit à contempler le paysage. Plus le temps passait, plus un noeud se faisait sentir au creux de son estomac. La gryffondor ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appréhender les réactions des ses camarades une fois à l'école des sorciers. Malgré le fait que le professeur Dumbledore était de leur coté ou que même ils ne risquaient rien au point de vue du ministère, elle avait peur des autres pressions possibles. Et si les autres jeunes filles de Poudlard se mettaient à trouver l'horrible professeur des potions charmant ?

Non, c'était impossible. Elle en était certaine. Même s'il avait rajeuni jusqu'à être un camarade de classe, il n'aurait pas changé son caractère. Il était peut-être un peu moins mature maintenant qu'avant. Il avait commencé à montrer un tant soit peu d'affection plus facilement. C'était normal. Tout ce qui avait plus de normal.

Tout ce qui avait de plus normal.

Et pourtant....


End file.
